Sailor Moon in Hiding
by Toowhiteprincess
Summary: This is the first season and all the inner scouts have been found. Usagi is Sailor Moon but she refuses to let anyone know, even her own scouts. When Usagi sees Rei transform she tells her not to tell anyone. Does not fallow the first season.
1. The Problem with Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is the first season and all the inner scouts have been found. Usagi is Sailor Moon but she refuses to let anyone know, even her own scouts. When Usagi over hears that Rei can transform she tells her not to tell anyone.

Sailor Moon in Hiding

Chapter 1: The Problem with Sailor Moon

* * *

Sailor Moon gave a sigh of relief when she once again escaped against being found out. "That was close." It was enough that Luna told her she must be Sailor Moon but for her friends to know her true identity would crush her mentally.

They loved her as a friend but they could only put up with so much. Usagi made too many mistakes in life to shove her life onto other's laps that way. They saw her as a fun-loving girl who was full of innocence, not some fighter of truth and love.

She loved them equally but as Sailor Scouts they longed to see their princess. In time, they would drift away from her. That princess would take them away from her.

They should spend time with her, care about her but Usagi knew the fight had fatigued them. The look on their faces confirmed their slowly fading innocence.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

The beginning of her problems started when she overheard Ami talking about how Sailor Moon seemed to always know where they were in a fight. Sailor Moon would get hurt. Ami was not sure if Sailor Moon was getting hurt on purpose but she was skeptical of the fighter's alliance toward them.

All of the scouts were beginning to think that she did this to distract them. Even more so, they wondered where Sailor Moon went off to every time they stopped fighting.

Even thought she claimed to be good, that had not meant that she was not setting them up for a trap. Sailor Moon might hate Beryl but as soon as Beryl left who would stop her from killing the Sailor Scouts? Beryl could be the only reason that she helped.

They doubted that Sailor Moon would have the ability to defeat them on their own. Getting hurt in every fight would only lead to them pitying her.

That girl could be a member of the Dark Kingdom aka Nagaverse. None of their enemies acted nice when it came to the Moon Kingdom. Having the name Sailor Moon did not mean she belonged to the Moon Kingdom.

Usagi breathed in and out. "Breath, Usagi." Her heart felt as it had decided to jump out of her chest at any time. It was a wonder that her heart crystal did not jump out as well. She held her chest trying to will it to slow down.

"Hey meatball's for brains … what are you running from?" Mamoru stood there in front of her waiting for her usual treatment.

"It is not a good time for this, I am too tired." She sprinted passed him as he looked at her bewildered and wondering if she would stop to breath.

Rei heard her communicator give off a beeping noise. It went off unexpectedly, as Usagi reached the front steps of the shrine.

Usagi ran up the step to see if Rei's ankle had healed from the last fight. Of course, she would act surprised but she wanted to comfort her friend. Rei had the highest high heels of the team. Why had they been given those shoes to wear? They were very uncomfortable shoes.

That was when she heard, "Rei there is Sailor Scout business to attend to can we come over?"

Usagi backed up knowing that she should run home. There was risk of Rei hating her forever.

Even though, she knew who all the Sailor Scouts were she did not want to give up on her position as Sailor Moon. If they found out… some Dark Moon aka Nagaverse trash might find out or be beaten into telling her secret.

One day, she would have to tell her secret but at that time there was no need to tell anyone. She knew that they could handle themselves in battle.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheoonesailormoon-

Rei's eyes went wide when she saw Usagi standing in the door. "What did you hear?" Rei couldn't believe that Usagi heard her. She had to have heard her.

Usagi heard the entire talk about how they needed to find the Moon Princess. To be perfectly honest, Usagi wanted to find her, too. Not for the obvious reasons but because she had not wanted anyone stealing away her Tuxedo Mask.

She could see him being her boyfriend. He would be the best boyfriend in the world. They would hold hands all day.

That Moon Princess never helped her in a fight. Who would want a Princess like that? That girl was not needed. What would the Scouts do with some Princess? Would they have to cater to her every whim?

Would the princess be in the spa the whole day? Would they be forced to fight then take care of some spoiled princess?

Usagi had not wanted her friends to become slaves to some spoiled princess. However, that Princess might hold great power. She would not have to be Sailor Moon, any longer.

Luna might try to fight that though. Luna could live with the new princess. Who was to say that Princess would need a black short haired cat? What would happen if she was allergic to cats?

Poor Luna. She could be hurt the most by her own Princess.

Where had the Princess gone? That princess needed to be with them not prancing about in some castle.

Or, maybe she could solve all her problems. Tuxedo Mask was a hottie but there must be more men out there for her. Some man in a Mask needed counseling.

Long ago, a masked man would have been a refreshing for a damsel in distress. Tuxedo Mask never whisked her off in the sun set. He only showed up then saved her. That was it, no dinner, no movie, and certainly of the a future relationship. He had not ask her out.

Rei spoke up, "Earth to Usagi, what did you heard?"

She appeared to be in her own world. "Most of it."

Rei had not wanted anyone to know but if someone needed to find out, Usagi would be a bad choice. That little klutz would give them up in a second. "Don't tell anyone. You hear me? Usagi are you even listening?"

"Rei, I will not tell anyone." Usagi had to come up with a plan. She could become upset, tell her about herself, or be the understanding friend that Rei knew her to be, "Does this mean that I am friends with Sailor Mars?"

"Yes, it does. Don't tell anyone. I am still your friend."

Rei looked started in telling her friend the news. Usagi only knew one of the Scout's names that Rei knew of anyway. Rei could make sure that Usagi would not know any more names. She would have to bee more careful. "I promise."

"You need to go; the other scouts will be here."

"Ok," Usagi hugged her friend using the last of her energy to flee to the room.

Her mind wondered to a place where the Scouts fought together with her. Rei would never have given her identity away to anyone, why now?

When she returned home sleep finally overtook her.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon.-

The next day, Usagi ran home from school to the arcade. Her favorite game had been taken by some girls that were touring the area. Usagi heard that they would be here all week. There was something about urban living that impressed onlookers.

Other arcades existed outside of that place with included almost the entire world in fact. However, these people choice to set in her favorite place.

Usagi noticed Mamoru talking to Andrew but she hadn't wanted to be any more upset. She put her coins in a fighting game. Soon, she was so into the game that she had not seen the crowd forming. "Take that you." She had not wanted to curse at the game in order to get it to work. "Ha ha, I win."

Usagi giggled as the fighter on the screen beat the fake fighter on the screen. Inside, she wondered if the trash from the Nagaverse could be defeated so easily. One click of a button … boom gone.

* * *

Review.


	2. Making Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a result of too much Sailor Moon Fluff. I am a sucker for it. I kept most of the names but I like the name Andrew.

Summary: Usagi is not having a good day but the day is getting better when the three Generals decide to be her friend. (All the Generals are men.)

Chapter 2: Making Friends

* * *

She left the arcade because her game was still in use. Some girls had been entranced in the game for hours. "You don't look good, meatball head," Mamoru exclaimed.

Usagi could only hope that one of her friends was home. She could talk about her growing anger with them. Tourists … who needs them.

"I am feel fine." Usagi had not want to tell him about her problems.

"Maybe, if you were more alert you would not be such a klutz." Mamoru teased her all the time. Her tone was nowhere near a serious one. "Be more careful."

"I did not do anything like that today." She walked away before she noticed she was right in the middle of an attack.

Jadeite spoke out loud, enough for her to notice as she inadvertently tripped on his toes passing him. "Let's watch where we are walking, young lady." He had always stayed back to watched the destruction. No one had tripped over him before today.

She looked so pitiful at his feet, "Sorry, I did not see you standing there. I was trying to get away from a jerk."

He thought about insulting her but he looked at the face of the man who had been fallowing her. Mamoru stood there in shock. Usagi could not be talking to Negaverse trash.

Kunzite helped the girl up, "I hope you don't count out the entire male population."

She blushed, "Thanks. I did not mean to trip over your friend."

"That would be some plan if you did mean it," Kunzite teased her.

She blushed for the second time. "I will be going before I fall on anyone else." What hansom men, Usagi thought to herself.

"I was planning to stay in the park for awhile but with you here. Would you like me to buy you a sundae?" offered her a sundae because she was blushing so cutely. He didn't think she was girlfriend material but he was sure that she would get hurt in the attack. Kunzite hadn't known why he cared but there was something that made him want to care.

"Ok," she had not wanted to let on that she knew who he was but free sundae or not he was the enemy. Only, he had not known who she was so it was alright to eat his food.

She could not believe she was walking thought the park with a guy from the Dark Kingdom aka Nagaverse.

They walked two blocks away when Jadeite showed up, again. "Are you walking with that girl?"

"Yes," Kunzite said to his friend, "she fell on you in the park, if you remember."

Usagi did not want to look too klutzy, "I did not see you standing there."

Jadeite observed the girl, "Is she alright?" He tried to sound concerned even thought he did not know why they were not attacking right that instant.

"I think she was running away from her boyfriend." Kunzite informed Jadeite who had his hand in his pockets.

She looked at them in shock, "I would never ever like him. I thought he was going make fun of me some more when I tripped."

"I did see him standing there behind you." Jadeite looked away giving a far off look trying not to notice anyone else.

Kunzite smiled at her, "He might like you."

"Do you really think so? He is nice to everyone else he meets but not me." Kunzite bought her a sundae as they all ate sundaes, as well.

"Where are you going after this?" Jedeite wondered if the girl was going to bump into men to get free sundaes.

"A friend's home. She lives close. I was hoping she was on one of her baking sprees." Oh, all those goodies made her mouth water.

"Hello, are you in there?" Jadeite waved his hand across her eyes.

"Sorry, I love food. Thanks, I hope to see you two again sometime." She started to walk out the door.

Kunzite spoke up as he looked her way, "Don't trip on anyone else."

That statement caused her to blush a third time. Darn those Negaverse guys. They did look good. She raced to her friend's home but found that she was not answering the door. She leaned against the door only to hear. "Makoto, the meeting is tonight. Be there,"

She had not wanted another encounter of the Senshi kind. The girl watched as Usagi stepped off her porch. "Usagi, what are you doing here?"

The girl wondered if she heard anything but had not want to ask. "That Mamoru is making fun of me again and to top it off I tripped over a hot guy in the park. Will this nightmare ever end?"

They talked until her friend had to leave. Usagi did not ask about the Senshi on the Makoto's home.

Then, she ran into Mamoru again as she was walking home. "You seem to making all kinds of friends. Is that hair used for brainwashing meat balls for brains?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Get away from me. Why don't you make fun of someone else?" She had no idea what he was talking about. Brainwashing? Whatever.

"I like making fun of you."

The next thing that Usagi knew was when Jadeite walked up to the man telling him to back off.

"Thanks."

Jedeite held out his hand then she reluctantly took in it. Mamoru could not believe what he saw happen right infront of his eyes.

"Where were you going?" Mamoru questioned Usagi. Why was that trash taking Usagi away?

"Home, my friends have plans for the girl." Jadeite told him pulling Usagi close to his chest.

He had not known why anyone would found her so attractive but he wanted to find out. Once out of view, she removed her body from his proximity. "Would you like to come with me to a special place?"

She did not know what to say. He was asking her out on a date? Or, was he trying to kidnap her?

Then, Kunzite showed up, "You again? You seem to be everywhere?"

"I am only walking home." Usagi told him as she blushed, again.

Jadeite smiled, "No, let's take her some place special?"

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

In a blink of an eye, they were in the middle of a place where there seems to be a choice of white floor for the floors. As she looked up, she could see the stars go on forever. "How am I ever going to get home from here?"

That was not the reaction they wanted. "You will get home." Kunzite informed her giving Jedeite a stare that told him never to take girls to their lair, ever.

She looked out over the Earth in fascination. Until, someone said, "Who is she?"

Usagi turned around, "I am Usagi. Did you notice how beautiful the stars are from up here?"

Ziocite stared at her in shock. When did that girl show up? Either that girl was stupid or she was a really good actress. "You may call me, Ziocite. I get to see them every day."

Usagi stared at the three of them. "This would be the ultimate dating spot." She tried not to think too much because she had not known if any of them could read minds.

"That is not what is used for Usagi." Ziocite curiously gave her a once over. Why did she have those things on her head? Oh, all that was her hair.

"If I had such a place like this one, I would use it for that. That is if I had a boyfriend." Usagi looked down at her shoes. "The park is nice, too." They had not known what to make of that girl, "I am not going to take this spot from you."

"I did not think you would." Jadeite told her. The girl was becoming increasingly comical.

"It is very sweet of you to take me here."

Kunzite had not minded her being there with them. His friends seemed to enjoy her company. "Would you like to stay up here with us?"

"What would I do here?" She didn't know what sort of activities they had in the Dark Kingdom. What was on the menu for fun?

"You don't have to do anything." Kunzite informed her.

She giggled, "I can't stay, I have a home to go to." Usagi did not want to be up there forever even though it had a great view. "I could stay for just a little longer." All three of them liked her. Usagi did not know if this was a good thing or bad thing.

Hot guys being nice to her … that had not happened unless that guy was Andrew? However, Andrew always treated her like a little sister.

They talked about some things until she asked, "How am I suppose to know if a guy like me or not?"

"We like you." Jadeite told her.

They liked her. She blushed, "I like you guys, too. But, I am thinking … I may mean I want a guy to like me as a girlfriend?"

Kunzite spoke up, "It is that jerk from the arcade, Right?"

Ziocite shook his head, "Who?"

Kunzite spoke as he smiled at Usagi, "He is some guy who insults her all the time."

Jadeite smirked, "That guy that we saw earlier?"

* * *

Review,

If you like the story… tell me.


	3. Just Where I Want You

Disclaimer: I own nothing. There will be no crossover. Most of the stories that I write are crossovers.

I have seen this sort of idea done a lot and had to try one of my own but there will be a twist added.

Summary: Usagi gets captured, again.

* * *

Just Where I Want You

* * *

Usagi could not believe she was actually interacting with the guys from the Negaverse. "Yes." She blush a bright red again for the fifth time. "I would like to know his true feelings."

Jadeite shook his head not believing that poor girl, "Well have you tried falling on him?"

"I have run into him on the way to school."

Kunzite thought about it. The girl was too hopeless to help. "We could bring him here and you could save him."

"I am not sure that guys like to be saved." She had not heard of guys getting saved in fairy tales. Besides, she had not owned a white horse to take him away. That horse might get scared or fall off the cliff.

Ziocite yawned, "I am tired. It was nice to meet you."

"Usagi and you too."

They took her back down to Earth. "We will see you, later." Jadeite informed her. That girl needed protection from her own feet.

Usagi walked by Mamuru for the third time that day. He left then became Tuxedo Mask only to return finding them gone. Usagi was gone, too. "What is your connection with the dark kingdom?"

She did not expect Tuxedo Mask talking to her. The man of her dreams stood in front of her. Wow, she just could not look away. "Nothing," she said as she pulled on the end of her uniform.

"I know, differently." Tuxedo Mask looked into her eyes bending over.

He scooped her up into his arms, taking her to a secluded place. That said place was his friend's home who would not be there for the weekend.

Having not seen that home before or Tuxedo Mask's place at all, Usagi became a little nervous. "Why did you take me here?"

"Simple, Negaverse girl, I want answers." He had not insulted her that time but he seemed serious. Nothing seemed to take the smile off of her face. What a gorgeous man. "You will not get away with your plan." When she did not say anything he continued, "What is your real name?"

"Usagi," Her face was getting close to the temperature of the sun from all the blushing she was doing.

"Really?"

"Why would it not be?"

"Maybe, you will tell me that." He looked at the blonde wondering way he had not seen her treachery before that day. Then, he took out a knife. "I should see if you can bleed or not."

She looked at the knife but knew that her Tuxedo Mask would never hurt her. He came closer with it but she just sat there. He would never hurt her.

He put the knife up against her skin. "Are all women from the Negaverse so emotionless?" Was she not going to try to scream for him to stop? What was her plan for him?

"I have emotion." Usagi still did not understand. Her mind was full of all the things that might make her fall in love with the guy in front of her. Tuxedo Mask would someday whisk her off to a wonderful spot after that they would fall in love: sharing true love's first kiss.

All hope for that ended when she felt the blade of the knife cut her leg ever so lightly. Blood dripped down her leg. It hurt. He had hurt her. How could someone so hansom hurt her?

Her dreams were gone in a flash as she looked at him with accusing eyes. How could he destroy her dreams all in one cut? Maybe, he did not mean to cut her at all. It might have slipped.

That had to be it. He wanted to be blood friends or something. She had heard of the ritual in comics. One person cut themselves then the other cute themselves. Next, they rubbed the blood together in a barbaric fashion signifying their blood bond.

Usagi had not tried that ever. She might catch a disease from him. What sort of friend gave people diseases as a friendship bond?

He wanted a blood bond? Why? Her parents would never understand that. Tuxedo Mask wanted to become blood friends. She tried to look away from the cut.

She whimpered looking into his eyes that were full of hate. That guy meant to cut her. He had not wanted to be friends forever. Or, maybe he had not wanted to cute himself for his side of the bargain.

"Shocked are we Negaverse scum? You can hurt peaceful citizens of this place but you cannot stand one cut? You really do make me want sick."

Usagi's dreams had shattered in seconds. "Leave me."

He stared at her, "Oh no. I cannot even stand the sight of your blood."

He put a large bandage over the cut. Why had he even cared to do that? Although, he had not bothered to disinfect the wound he had not have had to cover it. He just stared at her after that waiting for reaction.

"I should leave you somewhere but then you would escape. It may take a different weapon to get read of you." Tuxedo Mask thought that the knife would kill her since that was made on Earth. Maybe, an Earth item would work.

The item to kill her was not a knife he deduced. Tuxedo Mask had to think of something else.

He pulled out a rose. Noticing an odd look on her face he winked at her. "Oh, you are wondering what I am going to do with this. You see this is a special rose. It hurts Negaverse trash like yourself."

Usagi had not wanted anything to do with weapons that might hurt her. Her eyes widened as he brought it closer staring into her eyes.

"Stop." What was he going to do with that rose?

He thought about doing something but when she grabbed his hand. "It must hurt to be so helpless."

Usagi had not wanted him to hurt her, "Stop it, now."

"Or, what? You will use your powers on me." He dragged her into the other room, tired her up and put a gage on her as she protested. Then, he sat her down again. "This will hurt."

He did not smile as he ripped off her bandage and pressed the rose against it. Usagi screamed as Tuxedo Mask held her. The rose burned her skin.

Her long legs kicked as he tried to hold her down.

The wound no longer dripped blood. Instead, the wound slowly became bigger. Tuxedo Mask wondered why it was taking so long for her to disappear. Her skin slowly started to fade into black as it disincarnated. Usagi screamed but with the gage over her mouth, no one seemed to hear. The wound cauterized itself while the black spread. Did she really want a scared up leg? "You are stronger than I thought."

She could not take it any longer. The pain hurt, so badly. Finally, she allowed her healing powers to take effect. They were not as strong as when she was in the other form but it was better than her being in pain.

He noticed the small amount of power. "Well, I see you are reacting after all." He pushed the flower along her skin.

He started into her eyes, again as her eyes filled with tears. Then, he took the rose off. He had done that to her. She started to shake as pain was too much for her.

Without warning she passed out. As she awoke, she had not seen him, so she tried to crawl out the door. Her leg no longer hurt as much as before but walking on it might not be the brightest idea.

As she was about to leave she heard, "Leaving so soon?"

She turned to look at him. There was no way out for her. "You can't keep me here," Usagi protested noticing another bandage on her leg.

"All you have to do is call for your friends to come here. Or, do you want me all to yourself?" Tuxedo Mask paused for her which would never have the same effect for her, again. Instead of looking hansom, she saw a devilishly hansom guy that might hurt her at any time.

She had no idea what he was implying but she would have to get out of there. "I am getting out of here." Finding that she could stand she faced him. "You are a sick man. I am leaving." Her Sailor Moon powers had healed her as much as they could in that short of time but she would have a black wound down her leg. No more skirts. She would have to tell her mom they she fell.

Usagi would have to wear the boy's uniform. Most girls preferred the girl's uniform but the school hadn't wanted to discriminate from future gays or lesbians. Talk about a lawsuit.

Pants would hide that, she hoped. He moved fast as he slammed her against the back of the door. "No, you are the sick one. I am not letting you go so soon. You seem to have healed yourself. This means I am right about you."

She then decided to do the only thing she knew how to do. Usagi used her power of healing to send a relaxing feeling toward him. He let go as she opened the door. Then, she ran home without stopping. All the while Tuxedo Mask was in a healing daze.

* * *

She had to get away, somehow. I don't think she can do that but this is my story.

P.S. Don't try the blood bond thing.

Review.


	4. Don't Look

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I have never even been to Tokyo. Sorry.

* * *

Don't Look

* * *

At home, she hid under her covers snuggling up tight if only to inhale the scent of fabric softener. All of her dreams had been smashed. Her leg looked terrible. She finally called her mother in her room, telling her that she scraped her leg.

Her mother wanted to see but Usagi told her that she was too embarrassed about it. She had not wanted anyone to see. Someone from the school brought over a different uniform for Usagi.

"Usagi show me what you look like."

Usagi modeled for her mother. "You really should be more careful. I would like to see the cut." Her mother hugged her as her daughter. How many times would that Usagi be called into the nurse's office for scrapes and falls? Would her daughter ever grow out of that faze of her life?

Usagi shook her head, "I am so embarrassed that this happened, Mom." Her mother bought the explanation. She only wished that Usagi would stop getting so many cuts all over her body, all the time.

"I know." Her mother leaned over to kisses her daughter on the cheek.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

The next day, one of those Dark Kingdom aka Nagaverse monsters attacked.

Luna yelled, "Get going!" Luna had told her of a new enemy that was in the area just last night. Usagi only throw her pillow at Luna, at the time.

Usagi transformed in the bathroom in order to use her transformation pin to cover up the blackness of her leg. Luna scratched at the door, "I need to fix something."

Luna tried to scratch her missing as Usagi ran towards the battle. The others had already been fighting. They had already said their lines, so all that was left was Usagi line. Usagi tried her hardest to fight the monster. After, purifying the monster Tuxedo Mask stopped her. "You look startled Sailor Moon." He had not know what to think of her. However, he wanted to protect her.

Usagi shook her head no, "I am fine. Just, fighting like normal." A fake smile was plastered on her face.

"You look tired. Get some rest." Tuxedo Mask told the young fighter.

Usagi backed away nodding her head. "I will." She ran away from him but was stopped by Jadeite.

"And, you would be going?" His fingers intertwined with hers. She fought the instinct to blush.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Usagi body betrayed her. It saw a hot guy not a Negaverse piece of trash.

"No." He scooped her up; bring her to that special place he brought her to yet again. He tied her up with her hands over her head, "Now, I will beat you and you will die."

She had had enough, "Hurry up." Not wanting her transformation to wear off showing the blackness in her leg. He would find out if he took too long. If not, maybe he would think he had done it.

"In a hurry to die?" Jedite looked at his tools of his trade to finish her off.

He had not wanted to fall into a trap. She knew something that he did not. That girl was setting him for some sort of fall.

Kunzite stepped it the room seeing Sailor Moon tied up.. "Should I inform Beryl?"

Jadeite spoke, "She might know something." He might not know anything but she was too ready to die. Captives normally wanted to live.

"Like what?" Kunzite walked closer to Sailor Moon. What was in store for them? Had they been lead into a trap?

"I am not sure." Jadeite told his partner in Nagaverse crime.

Usagi looks down then at her restrains. "Are you two going to talk all day or kill me?" They were friendly to her in her other form but killing her would allow the scouts to find the princess. The scouts would have more time to search. Someone like her was only in the way.

They just looked at her not knowing what to do as she pouted. "What are you looking at? Is my fuku not strait?" She looked down. No black wound or no uneven fuku. "Is this some ritual?"

It appeared to them that she was checking out herself to make sure her clothing were intact. They noticed that she looked at her legs more than once. "You know something," Kunzite whispered to her which sent a shiver up her spine.

Both of them were standing closer to her. "Tell us!" Jadeite yelled at her.

"If I am dead the scouts can find their princess." She said knowing that the scout never needed her in the way.

Jadeite looked over at his friend then back at her, "But, you are the princess."

Usagi laughed out loud, "I am no princess."

Ziocite walked in the room, "You found her."

"She says she is not the princess." Jadeite informed him.

"The princess does transform into Sailor Moon. It is written." Usagi could never believe such rubbish. Who told them that lie: Usagi thought to herself. The Nagaverse must have been easily swayed to the realm of lies.

Usagi did not care, "This princess can have my powers. When I am dead they will only find her faster." She held her head up high.

Kunzite spoke attempting to confirm what they knew, "This has to be the princess."

Usagi had had enough, "I know you think that I am the princess but I am only Sailor Moon. I don't even know this princess." If they wanted the princess they should be looking for her, not capturing Sailor Moon.

"Do you think she could be right?" Ziocite asked them. He never paid much attention at their group meetings. They had few of them but he always tried not to go to them.

"Do you think Beryl could be wrong?" Jadeite questioned unsure as to if that girl was telling the truth.

Kunzite corrected them, "No, she is the princess."

Usagi shook her head, "If I am the princess why would I get caught?" They had no answer to that question. Then, she felt sorry for them. "I know that you want to kill the princess but I am not her. I would not even know where to look. It could be that Sailor Moon is the keeper of her powers. When I find her my powers will go to her. She will show up." She realized she just spoke about herself in third person.

They thought about it. "We should talk to Beryl." Jadeite said Sailor Moon was starting to make since.

They left to talk to Beryl. Beryl had not had much to say. She was sure that Sailor Moon was the princess. Beryl walked into the room where Sailor Moon was held. "Girl. Are you sure that you are not the princess?"

"Yes, it would be lovely to be a princess but I am not her." Usagi had not wanted to disappoint the woman. After all this, Usagi could not find the princess. Serena was equally at a loss. If the princess was found maybe the princess and Beryl would be happy in battle.

She walked up to her trying to see the princess in the princesses features in Sailor Moon's face. "Kill her."

The Generals started to fire on Sailor Moon. Beryl laughed, "Foolish, Sailor Brat."

As Sailor Moon started to fade into nothingness she heard the voices of her friends telling her to live. They called out Usagi, not Sailor Moon. On earth, the Sailor Scouts felt their powers being drained.

Usagi felt her power increase. The chains could no longer hold her. Then, all at once the power of the generals reversed. They were thrown back at them. Before, them all stood the princess or what looked like one. Beryl laughed, "I knew it."

Usagi directed her powers at Beryl. Usagi's power froze Beryl in a glass bubble. Beryl drifted off into space. "I never asked for this!" She shouted transforming back to Sailor Moon only thinking that it was a higher form of Sailor Moon's powers.

She noticed the Generals getting up, "You will not get away with this." Jadeite told her as he tried to stand up.

Sailor Moon stood before them as the Princess. "You three can fight me or you can join me and protect the Earth."

"You would give us that option?" Kunzite asked bewildered by attempt to get her to them to join her.

"Why would we believe you?" Ziocite yawned still wanting to take a nap.

Jadeite did not quite believe her, "She could be lying."

Sailor Moon spoke, "I am not lying. I offer this to you because the others will not."

"We could destroy you." Jadeite believed that he could still kill her in time or with a little help from a few demons.

Sailor Moon knew that the loss of Beryl made them weaker. "You might or if you help me I could put you all in different costumes. No one would know it was you."

Ziocite wanted to get some sleep. He had not cared about fighting for years, now. "As long as the scouts don't know who we really are."

"As long as you three don't tell them what happened today." Sailor Moon told them.

They talked it over between the three of them in another room then came back to inform her that, "We have decided to help you out as long as no one knows who we really are."

She transforms them to look like someone else. "Done, just don't tell anyone I am Sailor Moon. Not even the Sailor Scouts."

They look at Sailor Moon's normal form shocked, "They don't know."

"I was hoping that the Princess could take my powers. That does not seem to be happening. I may still have a normal life if there is no one attacking Earth any time soon. I am still confident that I am not the Princess."

"Who are you, anyway?" Kunzite asked not wanting to be next to Sailor Moon.

"Why?" Sailor Moon asked them.

"So that we can contact you if we see anything."

Usagi thought about it, "don't tell." She transformed into herself.

"We had you and we let you go?" Jadeite stepped back just now getting that she tricked them all.

"Yes, could you three help me back to Earth?"

They helped her. Jadeite looked at her leg, "What happened?" They had seen her transform back into Sailor Moon than herself. Why had she done that in front of them?

She stared at it. Then, she took out her pin then the wand healed her. "Those roses hurt."

"Tuxedo Mask threw one at you." Jedite knew that Usagi was a little of a klutz because of yesterday but why would Tuxedo Mask throw a rose at her?

"He thinks I am part of the Negaverse. It will heal." The scary Tuxedo guy needed to be avoided at all costs.

"He is supposed to marry you and be your prince." Jadeite told her wondering if she was setting another trip for them.

Usagi stared at them in shock. "Not in this lifetime. I think, I might just stay away from him from now on."

"That would throw off the balance of things." Ziocite had not wanted to worry her but that would be the cause of the destruction of her future.

Usagi spoke, "What would the three of you suggest?"

"Show him who you are," stated Kunzite. Easy, she would do that which would equal a happily ever after scene.

"I think, I am going home now." She leaves them standing there in their new forms.

Usagi would have time to think about that situation more on the way home. But, right now, she wanted to sleep for days. Her body hurt from all those blasts.

* * *

Ok, that is it for now. Usagi is still going to try to find a way out of this Princess gig. If she can…

Review if you like.


	5. Captured

Disclaimer: I have never been to Tokyo. I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Captured**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Usagi talked to Mamoru. Those weeks that had passed could not have been hardest ones for the Sailor Scouts. Someone had attacked them for the last four days.

Even worse, that person made it seem like Usagi was behind it. No matter what Usagi had done she fell into that trap each time. She looked like she helped the new enemy. The Generals tried to help but they could not figure out what to do to help her. That new enemy appeared to be too smart for the Sailor Scouts and the Generals.

Noticed by except for the Generals and Usagi was the disappearance of Sailor Moon. Where was she? No one had an answer. How could the Sailor Scouts fight without her?

Usagi sipped her chocolate drink at the arcade wondering how she could get out of the trap that the enemy was laying for her.

Rei sat beside her noticing that she looked forlorn, lately. "Would you like to talk? I am here for you." Rei wondered if it had to do with her. The blonde knew about her being Sailor Mars. Maybe, Usagi found out that Sailor Moon was gone. The tv had been showing updates about the lost Sailor.

Usagi ducked her head down, "It seems that I can't do anything right, Rei."

"I am sure you are just over reacting. Things will get better." Rei wanted to tease her again but they both had not had it in them.

Usagi smiled at her friend, "Thanks, Rei. I know you are there for me."

Soon, Rei was joined by the other girls and Usagi went with them to Rei's shrine. They watched her the entire time but they had not seen any deceit in her voice or actions.

Usagi laughed as she read her newest manga comic book. They brought in some food then Usagi ate some of it.

In the other room, one-by-one, they tried to talk in secret about Usagi. They witnessed her helping the enemy but she had not acted like the enemy. They loved her never wanting to be hurt her. In return, they did not want to get hurt.

Usagi noticed that they acted strangely but they had been attacked for four days in a row. Who would not be a little harsh and tired? She had planned to sleep into day not going out at all but she needed a chocolate shake.

They waved her goodbye as she left them.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

The next day, Sailor Moon helped them with a new monster. The Generals, whom had recently fine jobs, were not able to help out. Tuxedo Mask seemed to be pleased to have her there.

With the enemy gone, Sailor Moon left. However, Tuxedo Mask wanted to talk to her but he had not found her. Usagi walked across the street. She stared at him in shock. Then, just as she looked at him an enemy who was hiding moved closer to her.

Tuxedo Mask noticed as the man walked up to her then pulled on her arm. Usagi yelled for the man to stop. The man only said, "Don't act so shy." He pulled her close to him. Before, he could take her with him; Tuxedo Mask hit him with one of his roses.

Usagi could only stare at Tuxedo Mask in shock. Did he just save her? She trembled as he stared at her. "Don't touch me."

Tuxedo Mask left the seen leaving a very scared Usagi to think about what she saw him do for her. Did he really care about what would happen to her? How could he hurt her if he cared?

All of what transpired in the past had not made sense to her. She preceded the Generals what had happened, "I don't know what he wants." They did not answer, "I admit, I did have a crush on him but that ends when someone stabs me. Why would he help me?"

"He could have killed you." Ziocite told her sounding more upbeat then the last time she saw him.

Jadeite though she might still like the man. "You still want to be with him."

"He is still waiting for his princess. I cannot compete." Usagi would never be the same if she allowed herself to be hurt all the time.

"You are the princess." Jadeite wanted her to know that that was true. Why couldn't she accept it?

"It is bad enough that I am Sailor Moon. I don't want to be the princess, too. Don't tell me I am the princess." Usagi wanted to do something irrational but what?

"We are here for you." Kunzite wanted to hold her knowing that it was the wrong thing to do. Usagi was to marry her prince not be scared all the time.

"Thanks. I just want to be Usagi. Being Sailor Moon has never been my dream," Usagi stated trying to believe them.

They had not looked a bet shocked to hear that, "What do you want?"

She thought about it, "I just want to be me: not Sailor Moon."

They talked for a bit more when an enemy attacked the town.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

Before, Usagi could transform the enemy winked at her. She did not move out of the way. The enemy fallowed her. She ran right into the Sailor Scouts. "Help."

"You can help me." The enemy said to Usagi. When they tried to help Usagi the enemy attacked them. Usagi run in order to transform somewhere else but the enemy shouted, "She is mine!"

The enemy made the attack seem like it bounced off of Usagi then on to Jupiter. When the enemy decided to do it again Tuxedo Mask saw what happened. It looked like Usagi deflected the attack onto Jupiter.

Usagi screamed as her back felt the first and second fire ball bounce off of her. Rei tried to save Usagi but the enemy bounced two more fire balls off of Usagi. They were small but enough of a distraction to look like Usagi fired the balls herself.

Amy screamed.

The next two blasts were aimed strait at Amy. Usagi hopped away in pain. Tuxedo Mask watched her from up on top of a tree. Another enemy walked right up to her, "You are such a big help. How is your back?" The enemy walked closer to them knowing that she was too hurt to get away.

She coughed as she backed up. There was no time to run. Any enemy would be faster than her. The enemy laughed noticing Tuxedo Mask perched above the scouts. "You will be fine." The enemy said it so sweetly.

Usagi tried to heal herself as the enemy left. Tuxedo Mask noticed her trying to get away. However, as the Scouts fought Usagi found that her back hurt even more. These were the hazards of not transforming quick enough. There were always enemies trying to attack her.

The scouts found her but they could not understand what happened. Why had she attack them? They had not wanted to hurt her so they left her with Tuxedo Mask. He would know what to do with her. Besides, the man was older, he would know what to do with her.

Yet again, Usagi was kidnapped by Tuxedo Mask. When she awoke he smirked, "It seems that you are here again. The scouts want me to look after you."

She gave him a stern look not wanting him to repeat what he had done last time. "Now, you are friends with them?" He frowned for a second. Why did she have to be the enemy?

"I may be." Right. She was only friends with the Generals. They kept her secret.

"Which one are you dating?" Tuxedo Mask knew that she had no clue how to attack them.

"Excuse me." Date them?

"Since, when are you friends with the Sailor Scouts?" She should not have said that at all. That was what the enemy would say.

"Don't play innocent."

Usagi gave off a little healing energy to help her heal. Why not try to play his game? "Maybe I am not innocent."

He nodded in approval, "You will stop your games with the Scouts. They are too trusting of others. Here." He hands her some food then she eats it.

Then, he puts her in his room which he took resentence on the couch to sleep.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

The next day, she cleaned herself up then found that he was still on the couch. She looks over to the door then she gets an idea. "Wake up!" She yells at him.

He jumps up, falling off the couch. "I am up." He stares at her noticing that she was laughing evilly at him from above him as he lay on the floor.

"I am hungry. If I am your captive you should feed me," She points at him.

He gives her an accusing look, "I do?"

"I think it is a requirement. Food, water, um, this time do not stab me. You may like it but I don't. Now, feed me."

He shook his head in disbelief. What had he done? "Give me a minute. Wait, you know who I am right?"

Usagi thought about it, "Yes, but I like the Mask sort of sexy." She rolled her eyes but he did not see that.

He transformed back. She was a little worried not know what to do with Mamuru, "I don't have to wear the mask, then."

She winked at him, "I am not sure about the rules but now you can take me out to eat. I like the Mask and all but it may not work at my normal hang outs."

They shared glances but neither would admit what could be going through their minds. Usagi had like him in the past but she did not know what to do if he was Tuxedo Mask.

Usagi was allowed to go home but she had to come back every day. Usagi slowly started to like him even more now that he was not trying to burn her. He would treat her more like a girlfriend and not like a captive.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

Two days later, Mamoru spoke to her having a change of heart. "I do like you. I feel terrible about hurting you. Forgive me."

Usagi had not known what to say. That was just a game to her. The game of having her near him would make her feel better if he ended up feeling bad but she did not want to hear those words. "Forgive?" In a sad sort of way, she wanted to say yes.

He gave her a hard glance, "Will you?"

"Aren't I the enemy?" Usagi wanted him to feel bad but not want him to ask for forgiveness. Could she forgive him? She wanted to him to feel the same way she felt. She felt like he had not even care about her. Usagi wanted to drag him into her little tangled game. After, that she admitted to herself she had not know what she would have done with him. Maybe, she would let those evil villains have him.

"I don't care any longer. I have grown accustomed to you." He touched the side of her face with his hand.

She did the only thing she could think of … which was punching him in the stomach then run for her life.

* * *

I hope everyone is not too disappointed with this chapter.


	6. Naru

Disclaimer: I do not own this series. I use to watch it every time it was on the air. I have not seen the live version or Sailor Stars.

Recap so that everyone can know what I changed.

Special note: I know there are only Rei, Ami and Usagi fighting Jedite in the series. I am not doing this because of possible future pairings. However, I am changing some things, the scouts finding out about their powers and forming their group without Usagi. In this fanfic, they do not know who Sailor Moon is at all. Usagi wants a normal life and they know her as Usagi but not Sailor Moon.

So, far … the scouts are not very good at whispering about their true identities. Usagi already knows who they are but still acts shocked to learn about them. The Generals have stopped fighting for Beryl because Usagi defeated her.

Usagi is suspected of being a Negaverse spy by the Tuxedo Mask and the Scouts. Usagi knows who Tuxedo Mask is already but he shows her, anyway. He has kidnapped her twice.

Other note: Molly Naru

Mistakes (: p) Also, yell at me when I get a name wrong. I have been miss spelling Jadeite's name. _It will be spelled correctly in this chapter and any chapters fallowing this one._ Sorry, if I confused anyone.

Coming up in this chapter … Nephrite makes his first appearance.

* * *

Chapter 6: Naru

* * *

Usagi hated the feeling of not helping the scouts. More importantly, she had not wanted to be a princess. There had to be some mistake.

She wanted to talk to Naru. Naru always cheered her up, even if Naru knew nothing about the Sailor Scouts. No one would be expecting her to go to her.

"Usagi, I was beginning to think you forgot where I live." Naru walked in from the other room with a glass of lemonade. Usagi saw her set down on the couch then proceeded to pass her a glass. She set her glass on a Sailor V coaster on the table. After, that Naru handed Usagi her notes from class so that the two of them could study them.

Usagi never liked school but if it meant spending time with her long time friend Naru, she could at least try to remember some of the notes.

"Have you met any hot guys lately?"

Naru squealed with delight, "Yes, I was at this comic book festival last week and I saw the hottest guy there." She then, rabbles on in detail about some guy that let her cut in front of him in line for a signing. Later, she let him cut in front of her for another.

Usagi could not help but notice her friend's happiness. "He sounds like a major hottie, Naru. I am sorry, I missed it."

Naru understood that Usagi could not go to every function with her. Naru's own mother was there dressed as characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion. That was what Naru loves about her mother; she can still act like a child but be a responsible adult. "He gave me his number."

Usagi started to applaud. "Really, you're going to call him?" She finished her glass of limeade.

"I don't know." Naru had not wanted to be rejected by someone so outstandingly gorgeous. That was what she thought about him, anyway.

"Call him!" Usagi gets up. "Where is the number?" Naru pointed to her book bag. Usagi almost throws it at her.

"I still don't know, Usagi." Usagi was in full boyfriend catching mode. There was nothing that was going to stop her from getting Naru to call that guy.

"Please, I have to hear more about him." Begging had to work. It worked most of the time with her mom. She put her hands together watching complacently as Naru searched for the number.

Naru called the man. He actually set up a date with her. They could not believe that he said yes. Naru was going on a real date. Naru's mom even wanted to get her a new dress for the big event.

By now, they were eating at Naru's home. Usagi loved eating in general so she could not help but eat more than her fill.

"You will have to get a date, too. Don't forget Usagi."

She squealed with delight, "Double date. This will be so much fun."

"I know." They were so happy that Usagi forgot that she was currently single. That would problem but it could easily be fixed before Friday, or she would be faced with a very upset Naru.

Usagi saw her communicator go off; she told Naru that she had to leave but would keep in touch. Naru waved to her as she left. Then, Usagi found a place to hide thereby transforming into Sailor Moon. Luckily, the scouts were not there yet when she showed up.

Usagi yelled at the monster, "For love and justice, I am the Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" They showed up but she had already thrown her tiara twice. The monster would have to be weakened even more to destroy it.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi yelled as she tried to hit the bad guy with her tiara for a third time.

The scouts noticed Sailor Moon fighting then readily joined in to help. They all attacked it enough to weak it. Usagi thought that she was monster chow before they showed up.

When the monster was finally destroyed they confronted her. "Where have you been all this time?" Jupiter asked.

Everyone wanted to know what happened to her the last few days. The scouts fought on their own but none of the monsters were destroyed. That was Sailor Moon's job.

"I was captured but I found a way out," Usagi stated knowing that they might show some concern for her.

That did happen. They captured her making it impossible for her to transform without telling everyone that she was Sailor Moon. She had not wanted to tell anyone. The three Generals, Luna and herself were the only one's that know. Usagi told Luna not to tell anyone.

Luna wanted to tell everyone. However, Usagi told her that her secret identity should be her's to tell.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

Meanwhile, Nephrite returns home only to find the other generals gone. They left him a note with an address. He put down his comic book collection then reads the note. The note had not told him much, just to come over when he arrived back from the comic book convention.

He had gone to the convention dressed as Rurouni Kenshin. He had only seen a few episodes do to Jadeite's laughing at him about liking the show. Although, Jadeite would have tried to pick a fight with him about any little thing he did.

Him even buying the costume incited Jadeite into calling him Kenny for the week before the convention. Nephrite was more than excited to leave. Beryl had not noticed him gone since he tends to leave after a fight with Jadeite.

Nephrite was able to get into every line with the help of a girl named Naru. Sometimes, with her help everything he needed to be signed was signed. Her mother even helped wait in line.

Naru dressed up like Asuka from Neon Genesis Evangelion. While her mom dressed up as Ritsuko from the same anime. They were quite the team with their strategies of getting every autograph they wanted.

They even talked some Slayers fans into helping them. They all went out for ice cream, after. Everyone looked pleased with their Anime/Manga swag. Nephrite could not believe his luck. They spent all the convention just talking about comic books. In the end, he gave her his number.

* * *

Thanks: for the review. I changed the names to the right spellings.

I think this chapter is very funny. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters. I have am adding a little more detail to my chapters.

This chapter is short because I wanted to add a recap for the last chapters. I am going to wait and handle any questions in the next chapter. I think, I will integrate them into the chapter instead of answering them at the end.


	7. Nephrite is Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. This is not going to be a crossover. I know everyone is shocked.

Note: The Scouts do not know Beryl is dead. Nephrite was at an Anime convention so he does not know, yet.

Thanks for the Reviews way back in 2006.

* * *

Chapter 7: Nephrite is Back.

* * *

Nephrite had just received a call from Naru. They arranged to meet later that week. Naru mentioned trying to bring her friend along. Apparently, her friend, Usagi was being stalked by some guy. Naru had not wanted to leave her friend all alone.

Nephrite looked at another note that Kunzite wrote him. It said that they would not really move out of their old home but they left because of something that happened; they would tell him later.

He searched the entire place but no one except for a sleeping Metallia, their ruler, was there. They were trying to wake Metallia but it would take so much energy that they needed to work every day to keep up with Beryl's demands.

Speaking of Beryl … "Where is she?" He said that out loud with no replay. Beryl was nowhere to be seen. He checked everywhere five times. Where would she go?

Had Beryl became tired of them? Did she rent a home away from them all?

He called Jadeite in a state panic. Darn, he should have called one of the others.

Jadeite smirked as he put the phone to his ear pushing the talk button. "Hey, Kenny. Or, shall I now call you, Battousai." Jadeite smirked adding an evil laugh.

"I just want to know what the hell is going on!" He yelled into his phone. "If I hear you laugh one more time, I am going to beat you. I swear." He said that in a calm tone. Nephrite wanted to know what was going on.

"You should come over. I will give you the number of where we are located." Jadeite gave a maniacal laugh that only angered Kenny/Battousai/Nephrite. Then, he proceeded to give him the address.

He arrived in minutes. They told him about what had happened. It was hard for him to believe what happened. "So, Beryl is dead? I leave for one week and you join Sailor Moon to kill Beryl?"

"It did not start out like that." None of them wanted to kill Beryl but Sailor Moon needed their help. They agreed to help her because of their own personal plans for the world domination.

"Do we have to be friends with the scouts, too?" Nephrite asked in a near coma state of wonder.

"No, they want to kidnap this girl that is really is Sailor Moon. We can't tell them her identity to anyone." Kunzite explained hoping that Naphrite would not tell everyone.

"Back up, why do they want to kidnap her?" Nephrite thought that they were supposed to be the ones to kidnap people not the scouts.

"They think she is really working with us." He did not really have time to explain. Naphrite then learned someone had been attacking Usagi. They knew it was not them. Who could it be?

"She tricked us into being friends with her." Jadeite said in defeat.

"She comes over and we end up buying food for her. The girl never stops eating," Zoicite said from his comfortable position on the couch. He was trying to take a nap when he heard Nephrite's voice. Zoicite started to yawn as he shifted to a seated position.

"Or, getting kidnapped. I am walking her home, tomorrow. This can't just keep happening," Jadeite added. That girl really needed a bell or something.

"Do I get to change my appearance, as well?" They knew he just had given up. The three Generals noticed the resignation on his face. They were a team but they needed to start working as one. Plus, the apartment would be cheaper with all of them working.

They would still have to check on their old home. The Generals really lived in both places but they need people to recognize them as not some evil aliens from space. They needed real jobs so naturally they would have to have a real address.

Even though Beryl was dead that did not mean that they stopped attacking the scouts. They could just do that in secret. Usagi would never know it was them. They had not known who was attacking but it would be them attacking later in week.

She had no clue about their plans.

They thought about telling her of what they planned to do. None of them knew if she would help them take over Tokyo. That was plan A.

Plan B involved Sailor Moon joining them. With Sailor Moon at their side they would be able to take over more than just Tokyo. They could take over the world.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

Meanwhile with Usagi.

Usagi surveyed her home. No scouts. Yes, one day where she did not get kidnapped. All she needed is to finish her homework then sleep.

She really needed to find out about her new enemy. Whoever that enemy or enemies were they could know her identity. Or, they might just be targeting her to extract energy for some purpose. They could be have many objectives to take her down. The Generals still had no idea about the enemy even though they were actively looking for her.

Usagi had a sinking sensation that if she had not have defeated Beryl, Beryl might have killed her new enemy only to have more time to kill Sailor Moon. "Way to go, Usagi, I should have known that there would be more enemies out there," she told herself before she fell asleep.

Upon, awaking she looked at her clock. "What?" She shouted. For the first time in her life she was early. The world was ending, she knew it.

Her brother was not asleep instead he screamed about Luna attacking him. Luna had gotten under his feet then he kicked her sending her into a double flip right onto the couch. Usagi never knew Luna was an acrobat. Luna hissed at Usagi's brother.

"Stupid cat, always getting under my feet." He hated cats. Luna was not the exception to his hatred. If he could he would toss that cat outside for good.

Usagi started to whine, "Mom, he is hurting Luna." She started to cry.

Her mother felt better now that her daughter was up early but had not wanted her to cry. She began to think that her daughter might be deciding to be more responsible. Her mom even served her first to show her approval of the change.

Her dad watched as he was not being served first. Only then had he noticed Usagi was up.

Her dad went back to reading the paper. They talked about what happened in the news plus their regular family life events. Her mother could not help but be overjoyed that they might become a family that had done these things without rushing to get anywhere.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

Once, Usagi was done eating she ran out the door with her book bag on her back. She stopped running when she ran into (guess who?) Mamoru. Usagi started to believe that he was meant to be a distraction for eternity. "Um, a, I, I should go." Usagi just stared at him willing her body to move away from him.

"Where are you going?" He realized what he had said to her. Mamoru knew that she goes to school.

"School, I do that you know." Their faces started to become red but then they stopped that before they both became tomatoes. Then, it accorded to them both as if a lightning bolt hit them, they liked each other. That confused them both. They were enemies.

Why were they blushing? Neither of them could answer unless they were starting to fall in love. Mamoru could not take the silence. Usagi felt the same way. She knew if they moved something would change forever.

"Usagi, I like you." Mamoru knew she would be walking away from him after he said that to her. He planned on her running down the walkway. Usagi always was late then ran to school. Sometimes, she took the bus. The bus, he had not planned on her trying the bus. If that happened, he would have to put another his plan in action the next day.

"What about Sailor Moon?" Usagi, pondered the current situation. Did he really like her? Her eyes locked on him. Did he mean that? How could he have given up on Sailor Moon?

"That is just a dream. I should focus on what is right in front of me." He had practiced that line in the mirror last night. He could not keep a serious face the first few times he tried it out. How could he say that line without busting up laughing? Of course, he wanted Sailor Moon.

"I could help you find her." Usagi had not believed it for a second that he had given up on Sailor Moon. She knew that look he gave her. That was the look her dad gives her mom when he comes home from work. Usagi knew that Mamoru truly cared for Sailor Moon.

"I am only her protector. No, it can never be. Just give me a chance, Usagi." Girls fell for that sort of talk. Just a few more minutes, Usagi would be falling for him.

"Why the change?" Usagi could not believe the words that just came from his lips. She still imagined his lips speaking worlds of love to her. No, she told herself. That was wrong; that guy kidnapped her not once but twice. How many times does it take to get it through her mind that he does not like her? He likes Sailor Moon.

"I don't want to spend my life chasing something that might never be mine when there is you. I can't help but care about you, even when I tell myself that you are the enemy." He saw her eyes start to go a little misty. If she started to cry, he would not be able to pull this off. One tear might cause him to feel something.

Usagi gives a sad look that told him he might have succeeded in making her see that he like her. "Alright, I am going the beach in a few days with my friend. She knows nothing about this so don't kidnap her. She is bringing a date. You can come with me if you like." Usagi really needed a date. Why not him? She was feeling weak. Did he really care for her?

"You, me, a real date?" Yes, he had pulled it off. He had not expect her to give in so soon. The beach, he thought to himself. He could not help but to picture her in a bathing suit. Mamoru wondered if she had been taken in by his charm or by his good looks.

"Don't make me regret this decision. Bye." Now, she had a date so that she would not have to go to thebeach alone after all. Usagi felt bad about using him like that but she had not wanted to go to the beach without a date.

* * *

Ok, I need some feedback. If I mess up this chapter, tell me.


	8. No Longer the Victim

Disclaimer: Alright, you know I don't own this anime. I have seen the series.

Special note: Usagi does not know the General's plans.

* * *

Chapter: 8 No Longer the Victim

* * *

Usagi was seated in class staring at the teacher. Miss H. really loved to talk. And, most of the boys in the class had secret crushes on Miss H.

They would try to answer all her questions even before she asked them. That was only the first week of school. Now, Miss H. called someone's name to answer her questions.

Usagi started to think about everything that happened to her as Sailor Moon. She had not heard her name being called because of her silent wonderings. "Usagi, I am talking to you."

Usagi snapped out of her dream-like state by the voice of her teacher. "Huh?"

"Detention." Her teacher told her.

Usagi could not believe she was given detention. Why was Miss H. being so mean to her?

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

After her detention, she noticed a certain someone waiting for her. Immediately, she walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" Usagi whispered.

Other girls were watching Usagi's interaction with a certain Nagaverse guy including two of the sailor scouts. The only one that was not there was Rei because she went to private school.

"I wanted to talk to you." He hoped she would go with him to meet Nephrite.

"Sure," Usagi knew they were trying to be friendlier to her.

He told her that he wanted her to meet a General that had just arrived back from an anime convention. Usagi giggled at that. When he asked why she just said that she told him that her friend had attended that same convention.

They arrived not long after they left Usagi was introduced to Nephrite. In the back of her mind, she started to question her sanity. She was in an apartment with four hot guys.

Her heart rate sped up as she tried not to blush. Their expressions made her wonder if she could just keep one of them for herself. No one would know. Upon, thinking that she tried not to get to excited.

She told them about her plans for a date with Mamoru. They listened as she told them, "These feelings that I have for him are never returned so I think I should just tell him that he should move on. He should find someone else other then Sailor Moon."

"You two are supposed to be together." Naphrite told her as if it was the easiest solution to all her problems.

"Guys, I can't live in a fairy tale. I am far too young to go off chasing a dream."

They looked at her in shock, "You have dreams of him with you?"

"Some dreams are only dreams. I should go, I am getting hungry." They offered to take her to the video arcade. Usagi transformed Naphrite's clothing into something that normal people wear. None of the scouts had seen him so they would not notice him, anyway. But, the scouts were their watching her every move.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

Later that day … the Generals are still with her.

They whispered about her as she motioned to her new friends not to look at her when she transformed in the future. She had not told them the scouts' identities. They gave themselves away when they just walked up to Usagi.

Rei wanted to find out what was going on with Usagi. "You should come over, later."

"I would really rather not. Thanks." Rei gripped onto Usagi's arm.

"I think you should." Rei whispered as she held onto her Usagi. The Generals watched but decided not fallow to closely.

Rei spoke to her, "I will get the answers I want. You are coming with me."

The Generals fallowed but not too close behind the two girls. They wanted to keep their distance. Then, they saw Usagi transform then she hit Rei over the head with her tiara. Rei cried out falling unconscious.

Usagi saw the Generals give her questioned looks, "Help me move her." There was no way she could move Rei on her own. Someone would see her.

"Where are we taking her?" Zoicite asked wondering if the Sailor Moon had lost her mind.

"I am not sure. Do you guys have any ideas?"

Usagi glanced at her friend on the ground. A few of them smirked but they had not let Usagi see them.

* * *

Review, if you like. I made this chapter to show that Usagi is not to be pushed around.


	9. Not Nice

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I borrowed part of this seen from the movie Grind House.

**Warning: This chapter violent. You have been warned!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Not Nice

* * *

Rei awoke with her hands tied to a car. Her wrists could feel the pull as the car as it accelerated; it was ready to take her for a little ride. Screaming for her very life, her body twisted with pain as the car moved making her hit the outside window of the car with her body.

Jadeite gave an evil laugh but his white gloves and his outline of his face could only be seen in shadow of night. He could feel the engine of the car begin roar as if begging him to go faster, faster, and faster. Who was he to ignore such a lovely car?

The wind hit Rei's face causing her cheeks to be pulled back. The icy cold of the dead of night made her body shiver as she repeatedly was thrown about while being tied to the car. "Please, Stop, Please." Her screams came out as whimpers as the car slowed but had yet to stop.

Somehow, the police had not been called but she could hear sirens in the background unable to get to her. The Generals kept the cars from even reaching their intended victim.

As the car stopped her wrists pulled against the ropes even more. Her arms appeared to be dislocated. She could taste the dirt and the bugs that entered her mouth from this little excursion. Rei started to cough violently as blood dripped from her swollen wrists.

She spat blood at Jedeite in a fit of rage. Her arms seemed to not want to go at her sides after that wild ride.

Jadeite laughed evilly as he watched her in pain. "I am sure you want that pain to go away." He glanced at her with pure hate in his eyes. Then, he created some sort of energy ball. "I can end your life."

"What do you want?" The words had not flown out of her mouth in a quick manner. It sounded forced, blood dripped out of her mouth.

"If you promise to leave Usagi alone I will let you go." He looked at the energy ball in his hand watching as it began to take her life away.

Rei tried to rest him but it was no use. None of the other scouts even know she was missing. "So, she is one of you?" She spat at him, again. That time the blood hit him in his right cheek.

"Fool, you would kidnap your own friend? Why?" He kicked dirt on her as she tried to move away from him. Her long legs scooted her body across the dirt. "I will give you two days to answer. If you attack her in that time, I will kill you."

He left her there on the side of the road for her to call her friends. As the Generals left the police arrived on the scene. Police arrived but they had not seen her attacker.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

Usagi gasped at she heard what happened to Rei. The late night news was all over the story. 'Local teen kidnapped and tied to the hood of a car.' She could not help but feel a little guilty for what happened to her friend.

Rei would hate her, now. Maybe, Rei hated her before but now … now Usagi burst out into tears. The Generals really had gone too far. The same General that showed her kindness showed Rei nothing but interference which included adding to their fantasies of hurting the scouts.

Usagi remembered that they were not always kind people. So, her new goal would be to teach them to be kind. Some time would have to be taken to teach them to be good people.

With a new since of purpose, Usagi smiled as she set her head down on her own pillow to go to sleep. Luna cuddled up next to her right leg and started to pur as she too went to sleep.

* * *

I could not think of anything, so I used Grind House.

If you have any ideas **please** let me know. I have some on how to continue.


	10. Forgive Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Pairing: M/U eventually.

Thanks: Moonburnscars for correcting my mistake. I always thought it was Sushi. Thanks for correcting me.

That is why I need reviews. Do it!

Note: I am using the name Andrew still instead of his other name. I like the name Andrew better.

* * *

Chapter 10: Forgive Me

* * *

Usagi's week had not gone according to her plans. Not once had she bumped into Mamoru or had any more attacks of the Senshi kind for that matter. Usagi had to leave a note with Andrew to give to Mamoru that wrote about their impending date.

The Generals were acting strangely toward her. Usagi normally would love to see them but the last few days made her want to ask them if something was seriously wrong. One of them walked her to the arcade but something was off about them.

Usagi wanted to confront them about what one of them had done to Rei but how could she? They were once evil. They needed some time to settle into the human world.

Usagi could not bare to think about Rei getting hurt. It felt horrible to have that happen to her friend. So, trying to be as stealthy as possible, Usagi crept up the front steps of the shrine.

Rei's grandfather was there to meet her. Apparently, Rei had only told him what the papers told everyone. Usagi easily made her way past the man, crepting into Rei's room.

"Rei?" Usagi whispered calmly, "Rei. Rei. Rei!"

"Can't you see I am sleeping go play with your Negaverse friends?" Rei and the others though Usagi to be a spy for the Dark Kindom aka Negaverse since the incident where she appeared to be part of the evil group.

"Rei, you have to listen to me. I am not part of the Negaverse." Usagi whined as she begged for Rei to listen to her.

"You should not be here." Ami surprised her.

"You have to believe me. The both of you have to believe me. I am your friend." She tried to beg once again. It had not seemed to work.

Ami would not believe Usagi. "Why didn't you call the police, if you are such a good friend?"

Usagi had not planned on Ami being so clever. How could she explain not calling the police? That should have been the first thing she did yet she just stood by for them to take Rei with them. "I was scared that you might kidnap me. I know, I was wrong. You were hurt because of how scared I was you."

Rei glanced at her with a heated stare that could melt the coldest of hearts. "I believe that you have not only betrayed my trust but you left me there."

Ami's stare could only freeze the darkest levels of hell as both girls glared at Usagi. "You have betrayed our friendship by not getting help for a friend in need. I have not deduced that you are indeed a member of the Negaverse but be warned, I will stop you if you are a member."

Usagi could feel the change in temperature of the room as they spoke to her. Her closest friends in the world thought she could be part of this evil group of villains. Usagi thought about how the Generals only need some guidance to graceful to lead them on the right path. They made one error in hurting Rei but they still had the capacity to be good.

"Leave us, Usagi." Usagi looked at them with tears in her eyes. They had not wanted anything to do with her. Was this the way that all the scouts felt? Usagi started to feel like there was no room for her or Sailor Moon.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

That night there was another attack from somewhere unknown. Usagi had no clue nor had Luna about the attacks.

Luna ranted on about the Negaverse before Usagi changed into Sailor Moon to go into battle against some unknown enemy. With all the Sailor Scouts there it had not taken long to dispatch the enemy.

Usagi still in Sailor Moon uniform walked up to Tuxedo Mask. "May I have a talk with you?" The scouts had thought that was a bit out of character for her. Why would she want to talk to him but not them? The attacks had been getting more frequent. They really wanted to talk to her about Usagi plus their growing concerns.

Tuxedo Mask could not believe his luck. Sailor Moon wanted to speak to him. He had been having dreams about them finding the princess together. That could be the perfect time to ask if she would help him find his princess. Of course, she would agree. He had no doubt that she would agree.

They arrived in an area away from the scouts. "Is there something you need Sailor Moon?"

"I am worried about the recent attacks." Usagi wanted to know what he thought about all that without being kidnapped, again.

"If we fight together no one can defeat us."

Usagi thought that was wonderful to hear. "I am trying to get us some more help."

He realized that she had not abandoned them those two times when they were attacked. Sailor Moon was out asking others to help them. "I always knew you would not abandon us."

Usagi realized the 'us' part of the sentence pertained to the Sailor Scouts not just to her. "I am still trying to convince them."

"Sailor Moon will you help me find the princess?"

Usagi had not know how to take that question. How could Tuxedo Mask want the princess when Sailor Moon was right there in front of him? Was he blind?

"I will help you." Usagi felt her heart deflate as if it was some balloon suspended on helium and love before he spoke to her. Mentally kicking herself for being so stupid, she kept her composer. "I know we will find her."

He wanted the princess, not Usagi, not Sailor Moon, the princess. Usagi started to pray that the Generals were wrong about her being the princess. They just had to be wrong. Who would want to be with such a jerk?

Then, her mind snapped back to reality. That same Jerk had a date with her very soon at the beach.

Underneath the Mask, Mamoru wondered if it would be alright to seek out someone he only dreamed about. Could the princess be real or only a dream? He wanted to hold on to Sailor Moon, tell her to be his forever. However, it would not be fair to the princess who was also longing to be with only him.

Sailor Moon looked so beautiful under the glow of the moon. How could he resist not reaching out to feel the touch of her hand? His thoughts betrayed his princess. Would he too betray his princess by leaving her? After all, he had Sailor Moon in front of him longing to help.

How could not grab onto Sailor Moon? He could forget about his dreams of a woman that might not even be real. The way she looked at him just made him care for her even more. He hoped that she would find love, as well. Maybe, she dreamed of finding a prince. Or, maybe she took petty on him for looking so lost and lonely.

Then, there was Usagi. Usagi was such a tough subject for him to think about as of late. Usagi was part of what he hates but he could not stop thinking about the girl. He kept telling himself that she was the enemy but his heart told him something else. His heart wanted to keep the girl away from the rest of the Negaverse scum. It wanted to save her from herself, from making the wrong choices, and from the Sailor Scouts.

He watched as Sailor Moon left his side. Why hadn't he kissed her? Why hadn't he tried to reach out if only to hold her close? No, that would be wrong. His feelings for his princess must not waver. Then, why had he felt so much guilt about not kissing her? If he kissed Sailor Moon would his feelings for Usagi change?

* * *

Ok, I need some advise on were to take this story. Please!

I am not even sure about the pairing. It will be a M/U but it may take some time.

I want to know if you think that Mamoru should still be mean to her or should he be a little less of a jerk?

I did not mean for the Scouts to be so mean but should they stay that way?


	11. The Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. This is not a crossover.

Warning: This chapter is violent. Usagi gets captured again for the third time.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Beach

* * *

Usagi could not believe that today was the day of her date with Mamoru. Just a short while ago, she would be doing back flips in anticipation for the event. Too bad he had to kidnap her in the past.

Usagi had not known if that was such a good idea. Anyone could see that going out with that man was dangerous for her health. Living in a world full of denial would not make him any more hers.

Why would she want to make her destiny work as Sailor Moon with a man who does not care about her? No, she needed to give up any hope of having a dream life. That girl in her dreams needed to stop dancing with her prince. She needed to look at what is really going on in her life.

For today, Usagi had planned to go to beach. She still had plans to go there.

Mamoru called early in the morning. Why she had given him her number was only something that she could never explain to anyone. He would be ready for her at any moment. She raced out of the house to get into his car.

She noticed him out front of her home but she did want her parents knowing she was dating him. However, her mom suspected something. It was not a date she told herself.

They arrived at the beach to see Naru already talking to Nephrite. He could not get a word in. "Usagi, I am so glad you made it."

Still, a little sleepy Usagi added, "It is early for me, Naru."

"I like the waves at this time of day." Naru pulled her surf board up from to where it was lying on the sand. "Nephrite brought his board, too."

They ran out to ride the waves together clutching their surf boards. The waves had not look high but just right for surfing. Usagi really wanted to learn. Naru told her that she could teach her but Usagi spent so much time at the arcade she lost track of time.

Usagi had not felt very comfortable around Mamoru. She could feel the sun beat down on her.

Usagi noticed an evil smirk played on Mamoru's lips. "You do know I am not letting you go this time."

Just great, Usagi thought. They watched Naru and Nephrite surf. "I have to say good-bye to my friends."

Mamoru took her hand. "No, you will come with me."

"Where are we going?" Usagi knew that being kidnapped again would lead to being bored out of her mind.

"Since, you like to play games; I am going to hand you over to Sailor Mercury. She is waiting for you." He planned to take her to Ami to have her deal with the blonde.

"Mamoru, don't." She had to not try to get away. It would only make sense. Nephrite might even try to save her, but Naru might be tangled into the mix if Nephrite told anyone that he was one of the Generals. Naru could lose her new boyfriend all because she wanted to get away from Mamoru. She had not wanted to hinder the happiness of her friend.

"What? The Negaverse can't take care of me." He tried to bait her into asking for help. No. She could not hurt everyone just because of what he wanted. Naru had not dated before she looked so excited to be surfing.

"I am not of the Negaverse," Usagi protested.

"I don't believe you." Mamoru had his mind set on keeping everyone safe from anyone from the Negaverse. Usagi can't just walk around causing trouble for everyone in Tokyo. She had to be stopped.

Sailor Mercury would talk to her. She would tell her of the evils of the Nagaverse. Soon, Usagi would know of the truth about those men. She would realize how wrong it was to join them. Sailor Mercury was one of the scouts she would be safe with her.

"Don't do this," she really cared about Ami but had not known how Ami felt about her, lately. Ami helped her with her homework. Even thought she never liked homework, she still liked Ami.

"I will force you." Mamoru agreed with Sailor Mercury that he would take Usagi to be interrogated. He just did not want to stay too much to Usagi.

Time with Sailor Mercury may lead to her rehabilitation. He wanted her to not be a normal girl not a member of the Nagaverse. Maybe, Sailor Mercury or one of the other scouts could talk to her.

"I will go." Usagi looked at him for any sign of regret. If there was any to be seen he had not seen it.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

They arrived moments later at a secluded place where Sailor Mercury took her away. Mercury roughly handled her than she aimed her power at Usagi's hands.

Usagi could feel the coldness on her wrists as the ice cuffs stayed on her. Then, her ankles where cuffed. "Stop," she cried out.

Ami had no intention of stopping. "You hurt Rei. She did nothing to you. You are evil. I cannot stand the sight of you." The temperature in the room fell. Usagi could not any major healing without transforming. That included using her wand. How could she have done that if she was tied up?

"I was scared." Usagi wanted to start crying but she knew that would be a very bad idea besides she might just get her eye lids frozen.

"I thought you were our friend!" Water bubbles filled the air not effecting Mercury at all.

Mercury screamed at her. Her eyes filled up with tears as she yelled at Usagi. Why had Usagi chosen to be evil? How would she destroy an evil Usagi on her own?

Sailor Moon was nowhere to be found. Usagi would show her power, soon. Mercury knew that the real fight would begin once Usagi used her powers. She only hoped that Usagi would not transform into some demon.

When would the fighting begin? If she could keep her from hurting the citzen's of Tokyo, how long would it take for Usagi to recover? Usagi would hurt them all.

Every time a bubble touched Usagi it would pop open leaving her a little wetter and colder than before. "We can talk this out."

"You spew lies!" The temperature had changed but Usagi's swimming suit was soaking wet while her skin began to redden.

"So, cold." Her body shook as Mercury contoured her assault on Usagi.

Usagi wanted to explain to the Ami about the situation but it was far too late.

"I would stop if you I knew you were human." She said with a sadistic grin that Usagi wished she would never see, again. Water streamed down Usagi's face.

Just as Ami almost decided to do something that would put Usagi in the hospital for a long time Rei showed up. "Ami." Rei watched in horror of what Ami had done to Usagi.

Ami turned to look at Rei. "I have everything under control."

"No, Usagi is our friend or was our friend!" Rei spoke a little too loud which created an echo.

"She must be stopped." Ami turned up the temperature a little so that her friend would not feel too uncomfortable.

Rei looked at Usagi ready to cry. Rei still had her arm in a sling from Jadeite's wild ride. "Don't kill her." Rei turned up the temperature of the room a little more with her powers.

"So, cold," Usagi repeated. Then, she started coughing. Usagi had a feeling that all that was all her fault.

"Don't you see she is a danger to everyone?" Ami pointed at Usagi.

"I was wrong. I think this is a stupid idea. She is our friend. We should be helping her." Rei looked upon Usagi only to see her friend starting back at her. How could see be so wrong about this one thing? She could not hurt Usagi. Why had she agreed to hand her over or plot against her in the first place?

"They almost killed you." Ami tried to rationalize the situation. How could her friend be so willing to help the enemy?

"We are enemies that is what happens. But, I am not going to put up with this crap, any longer. I am friends with Usagi. Even if I have to join the Negaverse I am going to stay friends with her." Rei had not cared if she had to see those General guys every day. She wanted to be friends with Usagi. Usagi was one of the first people who wanted to be her friend.

Usagi had not wanted to be her friend just to use her for some reason. This was Usagi. She was so selfless, and caring. Rei decided right there that if she had to become _Sailor Mars of the Negaverse,_ she would do just that for Usagi. Rei really hoped that she would not have to go that far to stay friends with Usagi.

Being hurt had not matter to Rei. What mattered to Rei was her friend. If Ami was too blind to see the real Usagi maybe she should not be a Sailor Scout. Rei had not wanted to hurt Ami or any of her friends.

Usagi felt cold as she sank to the floor. "I think I am going to pass out, now." With a thunk, Usagi hit the floor.

Rei started at Ami in pure anger. "I am going to help her. If you try to stop me you are no longer my friend."

* * *

I think that surfing gave Naru and Nephrite something to do in this fanfic.

I need some ideas on what to do next.

I am not sure about the pairing with Rei. I think it might be easier to pair her up with someone.


	12. Hospital Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Note:** All the Generals are Men. **

Summary: Usagi is sick after the events of the last chapter. Rei and the Generals want to cheer her up.

Warning: Some cursing.

* * *

Chapter 12: Hospital Visit

* * *

When Nephrite told his friends what happened to Usagi they yelled at him. "Why didn't you protect her?" Kunzite was now in a silent rage. He thought of everything that might have happened to her.

She could be dead. Her body might have been eaten by some forest creature. Some creature that they had let lose could have taken her body to a location to have done who knows what with her corpse.

He called Usagi's parents from another room.

Jadeite narrowed his eyes in discussed. How could Nephrite lose Usagi? Usagi was not the type of person to misplace. Usagi commanded their attention. "You." He went into the other room to try to use his cell phone to call the hospital.

Ziocite shook his head in wonder, "I just can't believe you."

Nephrite wanted to hang his head in shame. He had been having fun while Usagi could be getting hacked up to pieces by some axe wheeling maniac.

Jadeite walked back in to the room. "I found her she is on the fourth floor of Tokyo Grand Hospital. (A/N: I made that up. I don't know the hospital names.) I am leaving right this second so if anyone wants to join me, you are leaving, too." He increased his speed as he left the apartment in a huff. "Nephrite better be fallowing me!" He yelled.

A couple peered out their apartment to see what was going on as Jadeite passed them. They saw the man lift his head up high walking down the hall.

One of the Generals tried to apologies for being so loud to the couple. They accepted the apology, reluctantly.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

At the hospital ...

Usagi awoke to the sound of snoring. Taking a quick glance around the room, she found that she was now in the same room with Rei setting next to her. Rei had not looked awake from her uncomfortable position.

Usagi felt colder than she had ever felt. She moved her covers up only to feel a slight tug. Usagi observed that IVs were sticking out of her by the half dozen. Upon further inspection, she noticed flowers by her bed. Then, as she rubbed her eyes, she found that room had to be in a hospital room. "Rei?"

Why would Rei be here? Rei hated her. Usagi glanced at the IVs. It would hurt to pull them out. Who was she kidding; she had not even known if she could pull all of them out in time. Rei would be up by then Usagi just knew it.

Usagi noticed that Jadeite walked into the room. He had not looked too pleased. The look made Usagi think that he would explode in angry if someone talked to him. "Usagi, I was so worried." Jadeite's expressions changed from anger to sadness so quick that Usagi was not ready for the change.

"I don't know what happened." Usagi glanced at him with a weary tired look, "I awoke and I don't know who brought me." She shivered a little under the blanket. He walked toward the bed only to notice the woman he tortured only days before sitting beside Usagi.

"Why is she here?" Jadeite pointed at the woman as the others filed into the room. "Well?"

Usagi looked over at Rei's sleeping form, "She was here when I woke up." She felt better that the Generals were in the room. Rei would be out-numbered if she tried anything.

Kunzite walked over the girl poking her arm with his finger. "Wake up." He poked her, again.

Rei stirred a little, her eyes flickered open. "Huh?" She looked at the man but it accrued to her that she had never seen him before. Turning her head she saw the man that nearly killed her the night before. She screamed, "Why the hell are you here?" Rei was not in her transformed state but she was not in her transformed state when he attacked her.

"We are here for Usagi." Jadeite protested. "Why are you here?" That woman could only be there for one reason to hurt Usagi. Jadeite would not let that happen. He would drag that girl out of the hospital then strap her to another car if she acted up.

"No, I am here for Usagi." She stood up without bothering to fix her clothing. Rei wanted to help Usagi.

"We will not let you have her." Jadeite gave her a hateful stare. None of them had the smallest of clues why this girl would be in the room.

"I will not let you have her whoever you are." Rei was ready to start a fire in front of everyone then maybe by sheer luck get Usagi out of this hospital. That might not set well with the staff but who really cares she wanted to save Usagi.

"She will leave with us," Nephrite told Rei.

"She will leave with me," Rei shouted.

The nurse interrupted. "Usagi is not going home until I process her paperwork. Now, set down and be quite or I will send for security." The nurse eyed them all making sure they understood her. They bowed each telling her that they were sorry.

Usagi had not know what to make of all this commotion. She could still feel all the drugs in her system working their way through her body." Rei, why do you want me to go with you?"

Rei sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Because, I realized that we should not be fighting. I should support you in whatever you want to do like a true friend."

"Since when?" Usagi wanted to trust Rei but she had not deserved Rei's trust. Usagi had not called the police when Jadeite took her away. Maybe, Rei could become her friend again in time.

Rei had not wanted to give away her identity to the men in the room. "It was how I found you last night. I don't want that to happen, again. I know now I was wrong, Usagi." Rei could not stand the thought of what Ami had done to her. How could Ami act like such a spoiled little child? Usagi always acted so kind towards Ami. Usagi could have made fun of the nerdy girl in class but she would have never have tried to do that even once. She made friends with Ami. "I should be your friend no matter what you want to do."

"Rei, you are not wrong." Usagi almost felt like confessing her secret life to Rei. Almost…

"A friend should not care about that. I should have sported you no matter what. So, I am telling you that I am here for you." Rei wanted to hug Usagi if not for the fact that Usagi had so many IVs in her.

"Rei? This does not sound like you." Usagi wanted the old Rei back that challenged her trying to push her to be a better person. That new Rei felt pity for her.

"I am with you, no matter what." She gave an angry glare the Generals. "Now, introduce me to your friends."

Usagi smiled at them, "I just met them recently really. Jad, Kunzite, Nephrite, and Ziocite. This is Rei. Rei," she watched Rei eyed the men, "are you alright?"

She shrugged, "Well; now I can get something to eat down stairs. Jad, I have something to say to you." Rei pulled him out of the room to leave Usagi along with the others.

Jadeite could not believe the woman he had almost killed days before was pulling him down the hall. They reached the café in the lobby then started to talk as they sat down. Rei had her food in front of her. "Liston you. Usagi is my friend. And, as my friend you will not hurt her."

Rei took a bite of her sandwich. "I was only protecting her from you. What were you going to do with her, anyway?"

Rei had not known but it might have gone along the lines of trying to get information from her. Marumu had been no help. He never reported anything the last times he kidnapped her. "I don't have to tell you."

"You can't just go around proclaiming friendship after what you could have done." Jadeite told her.

Rei ate more of her food. "I already told her I was wrong. Who are you to tie me to your car?"

Jadeite would do it again in a second. "She is my friend. You may have tried to kill her. She told us that some of her friends might be trying to hurt her."

Rei had not liked him from the start. After all, he did try to kill her. How could she forgive that? But, she was Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars would stick by Usagi no matter what or who gets in her way. "I acted irrationally without much proof. You acted psychotic."

Jadeite had not liked her answer. "I am her friend. I did not want to see her hurt. I know you wanted to hurt her."

Rei knew she might have to make truce with the man but decided on it two seconds ago. "I wanted to know the truth. Usagi has never tried to hurt me before. I would have questioned her relentlessly. I care for her like a sister."

"Then, you don't what to hurt her?"

"After what I saw last night?" She looked at her food, "After, what I saw last night, I just cannot let her stand alone."

"What happened?" Rei ate the rest of her food.

"I will tell you up in the room." Rei really had not planned on telling him but he had tied her to the roof of his car. She would not want to be tied to the roof of his car. Usagi needed more friends that would protect her no matter what the cost. The other sailor scouts might be planning to kill Usagi. How could she stay silent at a time like that? There were not enough cars to tie them all to anyway. "No, I will tell you now. I don't want to upset Usagi if she does not remember."

"Why tell me?"

"Because, I know you are someone that will protect her. I know you want to help Usagi but there are people that might really want to hurt her."

Jadeite narrowed his eyes, "And you where one of them?"

"Not only will Usagi be in danger but everyone who is her friend will be in danger. I don't know what Usagi is into but I have to protect her." Rei only hoped this man would help her, as well.

"How do I know you will not try to hurt her? What did you see?" He grabbed her hand than let it go as if she had shocked him.

Rei tried to hold back the tears, "One of those girls from television did this to her. I saw the girl was using her powers on Usagi. I told her to stop after hearing some yelling I eventually slapped her. She yelled at me some more and left. Then, I called an ambulance." Tears fell down her face. Rei tried to wipe them away.

"You yelled at her?" The girl before him stood up to that other girl.

"She deserved it. I stayed here all night to make sure no one hurt her. If that girl showed up I was ready to yell at her, again." Rei wanted to run home. She did not want Usagi to see her cry.

"I am sorry, I over reacted we met. I though you would really hurt her." Jadeite felt like a fool thinking that that girl would hurt Usagi. How could he be so wrong?

"That is part of the reason I want to help her. I cannot save her from those girls from television. The more people on her side the better chance she has to keep away from them. My theory is they will not attack her if she is with others." Rei hoped that he would help her with her plan.

"There is one problem. They have some kind of powers and you don't." Jadeite pointed out that fact to Rei.

"Right well let's get back to Usagi." No powers? Right.

"I am not going to convince you to go home am I?"

"Not on your life, Jad."

They walked back up the room.

Usagi was glad to see her friend back on her side. "Rei, are you really my friend, again."

"It was dumb of me to ever question our friendship."

Jadeite spoke, "She was going to tell us how you came here."

Rei held Usagi's hand. "I am sorry, I was so late. You were being tortured by one of those Sailor Scouts girls from television. I convinced her to let you go. After, I slapped her and told her that she is not a hero if she attacks helpless people."

"You did that?" Usagi tried to remember which one had done that to her. Her mind was still a little foggy from all the drugs.

Rei nodded, "Who the hell do they think they are, dressing up in tight skirts looking like tramps. I have half a mind to call all their parents when I find out who they are. Little sluts trying to get men to fight them." She only said that to get Usagi to laugh. Rei would do anything to see Usagi smile again. Rei would stand on her head then start to sing with milk coming out of her noise if Usagi would smile one more time. Yes, she cursed to see Usagi blush.

The Generals remained silent not say anything. Usagi shook her head, "What if it is a costume requirement?" She fought off a laugh that tried to force its way out of her mouth. Rei cursed. She smiled but quickly frowned.

"I don't like it. No wonder they are always getting attacked? Stupid little sluts. Horny men throwing demons at them to get a better look because they can't find girlfriends that will give it up to them in a short skirt and high heels. If I find out who they are I will not let them into my shrine. An upstanding Miko needs to keep her dignity." Rei grinned as Usagi laughed a little. That did it. The old Usagi was back.

Kunzite wanted to speak up at the comment. "I have never thought of it that way."

Rei continued because she wanted to hear another laugh from Usagi. Just one more laugh. That would make her feel better. "You might even have a poster of them on your wall. Doing whatever it is you do when you look at those little…" She could not go on it was too funny to continue. That was all too much. She hoped they had not have had done naughty stuff to her poster.

Jadeite opened his mouth to speak, "We, Um, should find this men and tell them to stop that."

Nephrite agreed, "I am shocked. I will help you find the posters. No, mean the men."

Usagi tried to burst out laughing, "Rei, you don't have to go that far. You could politely talk to the Sailor Scouts about that problem."

"Right, if I ever see their leader I can ask her to change the clothing style. Do you think she could do that? It can't be easy to jump in high heels." That was a silent plea. When she saw Sailor Moon again she would ask her about the costumes.

Usagi looked to her friends, "Should I tell her about me?"

Kunzite nodded, "I think it would be best."

Nephrite agreed, "You can't have her getting hurt."

Jadeite added, "Go ahead."

Usagi, had kept the secret long enough, "Rei, you are my best friend and this has proven to me that you really do care about me."

"Oh, Usagi, I will never doubt you again. Ever." Rei cried while thinking about her friend being hurt by the Sailor Scouts.

"Rei, I am Sailor Moon."

Rei shook her head, "I thought you were trying to tell me that you were evil."

"I did not want to tell you. I wanted to find the princess first so that the Scouts could adjust better."

"Then, who are they?" Rei pointed to the Generals.

"Friends."

Rei looked over to her new friends, "They know and you did not tell me? They could tell everyone. You could be hunted down by the tabloids." Rei quitted down.

"We would not do that?" Jadeite told her.

"How can we trust you with her secret?" Kunzite inquired.

"You must have a big secret of your own not to tell anyone her secret." Rei added eyeing them suspiciously.

Jadeite only smirked.

Usagi stopped them, "Alright, Rei. They are my friends and yes they have powers. They might be able to help with any great threats in the future."

"Oh, Usagi. Why didn't you just tell me that you found some people to help out?"

"You were going on about how you looked like a slut in your costume and I did not want to point it out."

"Well, do you have the power to make me not naked for almost a minute? Don't even think about telling me to dress at home. My grandfather would have a heart attack."

Usagi started to blush, "I always arrive late. I change at home or somewhere no one can see me."

"Then, maybe one of your friends can hold up a tarp for me from now on."

"We don't carry tarps." Ziocite pointed out.

Jadeite pondered that, "Almost a minute?" That was why all the demon's attacks were so slow.

Rei looked angry, "Hey, it is a requirement!" They had never been there for that part. She sees them smirk, "That is it. I am changing my entrance. I don't care what happens at least no one will see me naked."

"Will that drain you?" Nephrite asked.

"No, I will need someone to go with me to find a tarp. Jad, you are elected because of what you did to me. Come on." He gives the guys a worried look but it was futile as he was pushed out the door by Rei.

* * *

I was trying to keep Rei in character while the others are a little uncertain of what is going on.

I am still hoping for this to be a U/M but I don't know how.


	13. Tarp

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 13: Tarp

* * *

"We are under attack! Sailor Mars?" Sailor Mars saw the battle but she took some time making sure the tarp was just right.

Jadeite looked over at the other scouts as they yelled at her, "I am a shrine priestess. No one will see me naked!" They finally put the tarp in place.

Mars raises her transformation pen high in the air yelling, "Mars Power, Make-up!" Instantly, she starts to transform into Sailor Mars.

Jadeite tries to keep the tarp up so that no one could witness her transforming. He whispers to himself, "I can't believe I am doing this. I can't believe I am doing this." He shook his head wondering why he had not tried to kill her when she was buying the tarp.

"Finally!" Sailor Venus huffs she had recently joined the group.

Sailor Mercury attacked the enemy as Sailor Mars makes her first attack.

Jadeite tried to think up an interesting attack then realizes that he should have thought of something before he ever tried to help Sailor Mars. They would expect him to do something. He made a small ball appear.

Then, he throws it at the enemy darning some of its power. The ball returns to him as the other Sailor Scouts attack.

They manage to defeat their enemy without Sailor Moon.

Sailor Jupiter runs up to Sailor Mars. "What the heck? Since, when do you have someone to hold up a tarp for you?"

"I needed to protect my virtue."

Sailor Jupiter stares at the man. Then, she stares at Sailor Mars. "Does he come with your new tarp? Can I have one?"

"Get you own, this one holds up my tarp." She shook her finger at Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury blushed, "I should go."

"No, I want to talk about why you attacked Usagi." Sailor Mars walked right up to her with Jadeite not far behind her.

"She is the enemy. I am not going to wait for her to think of some way to destroy us all," Sailor Mercury noted.

"Do you hear yourself when you talk? That is Usagi you are talking about, all her evil plots have to do with her finding a boyfriend," Sailor Mars threatened.

"No one can be that nice without another agenda. If you had not interfered, I would have taken care of the problem."

"I will not let anyone hurt Usagi," Sailor Mars added. "And, if any of you get any ideas about attacking her I will defend her."

Sailor Mercury shook her head, "Maybe, you don't need to be a Sailor Scout if you are protecting the enemy."

"I can't believe I am having this conversation. I am Sailor Mars. I am not going to give up that title. Come on, I am leaving." She left with Jadeite fallowing behind her. She transformed in an alley as she turned her back.

* * *

Soon, they were transformed back to normal. Jadeite was in different clothing but it was not the one that he was in minutes ago. They both walked back to the hospital to check on Usagi. Rei felt confident about protecting Usagi.


	14. Kidnap Him

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 14: Kidnap Him

* * *

A few weeks after that incident, Usagi was back to her cheerful self. Only, she was careful not to go anywhere alone. The Generals and Rei were determined to watch out for Usagi.

Usagi watched as Mamoru stalked her. They seemed to bump into each other, everywhere. It was almost as if he was fallowing her. Usagi dismissed that thought as crazy.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

Until, one day she came up with an idea. What would happen if Mamoru thought she was evil? Not just evil but her thinking about him killing him: evil.

So, Usagi started with doing something that Mamoru might notice. Instead of acting shy around him, she would smirk at him.

The little smirk was not very noticeable but she would add a little eye rolling if that would not work. He saw her eyes roll from a distance.

She arranged for flowers to be sent to her that was when Mamoru took notice. He teased her for it only to have her smile at him in response.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

The next day, she dropped a note on the ground knowing that Mamoru would read it. It hadn't said that she was evil but it hinted at it.

Later, when she was not looking he took another note that looked like it might fall out of her bag then read it. It shocked him. The note was about the Negaverse.

Mamoru could not let a member of the Nagaverse hurt people. How could he stop her?

Usagi realized that the trap for him was set when he showed up in the park at the hour that she was supposedly meeting her friend from the Negaverse.

Mamoru stopped her, "Stop this at once."

"Stop what?"

Mamoru needed to confront her. "You know what you are doing."

"What is your problem?" Usagi put her hands on her hips. "I have done nothing to you. Nothing."

"I want answers."

"Answers." Why was he not sorry for causing her so much pain? "Men take care of him."

They Generals appeared right beside her in order to take him away as he yelled at her calling her an evil witch. The words he heard from Usagi was a giggle that sounded too girly as she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

An hour later, Usagi visited the Generals in the Arcade. They were waiting for her. "Usagi, there you are."

"Sorry, I am late. So, how long can you keep him?"

"Usagi." Jadeite could not believe that Usagi had little if any feelings for Mamoru. He was meant to be her prince, yet Serena didn't care.

"I don't understand why it is my destiny to be with him." He had kidnapped her at least twice. Why couldn't they see that she didn't care about him?

"He needs to trust you," Ziocite said.

"Can't you keep him? I don't care what happens to him. Don't tell me. I will never ask." There was video game that she should be playing right that minute.

"We are not keeping him." Jadeite had not wanted to have to remember to feed Mamoru. He knew the others would forget to feed him.

"I know you would miss him sometime in the future." Nephrite hadn't wanted to watch over the guy. Someone would have to feed him. He knew that Jadeite would trick him into doing it.

"You just need to calm down and think about gaining his trust." Jadeite told him as he thought of some way to get Nephrite to feed Mamaru.

"You should save him." Kunzite still trying to think of ways to get read of Mamoru decided that she needed to keep him. He had not wanted to have to pretend to hurt the guy.

Usagi was about to complain but they gave her looks of encouragement. "How?"

They told her several ideas that they had but she went with talking to him first. When he pleaded for his life she could pretend to fell pity for him.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

Mamoru was taken to a cell right next to Rei's cell. Rei had been put there because she wanted to yell at him mostly but she wanted to find out what Mamoru was planning.

Still in a harsh mood from his treatment earlier, Mamoru yelled at Jadeite as the door slammed. "Let me go, Negaverse Scum!"

Jadeite ignored his prisoner as he walked over to Rei's cell. "How is my happy prisoner today?"

Rei marched over to the edge of the cell trying to grab at Jadeite. She tried to claw at him as he stood there with a worried expression on his face. "I am a shrine miko. I should not have to put up with a cell so small. I will file a serious complaint to someone for this uncivilized treatment of a miko. You will be dealt with."

"You seem much more active, today. I have many ways of shutting you up." He took her hand as she struggled. It was all an act for Mamoru to witness but it looked real.

Jadeite kissed her hand. "Let go of me." She tried to pull her hand back in the cell. "Let go!"

"I might be able to see fit move you to a larger room." He paused as she fought, "My bedroom." He allowed her to pull away as he laughed lightly to himself.

Rei shrunk back in mock fear as he walked off laughing.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

Jadeite returned to an area where all the Generals were standing including Usagi. "Did it work?"

"I am not sure." Jadeite had been too busy thinking about how he should act than to take any notice of Mamoru.

"I don't want to be kidnapped every week. We have to make him stop." Their plan needed to work.

* * *

I need some ideas on how to get Mamoru to be nicer to Usagi. And, I still don't know how to put them together as a pair. Any idea will help me...


	15. Not Evil

Disclaimer: This story is meant to be a little funny. I am trying to keep the characters in character.

Generals: Fallow Usagi.

Jedite/Rei pairing. Naru/ Napbrite pairing.

Usagi: Not evil.

Marmoru: Not evil. Thinks Usagi is somehow part of the Negaverse. Has no idea of Sailor Moon's identity as of this point.

Rei: Agrees to protect Usagi, currently the only scout that knows Usagi is Sailor Moon.

Other Scouts: Think Usagi is part of the Negaverse.

Chapter 15

Ami searched for literally hours trying to find her any of her school books. Not one could be found.

After, throwing herself a fit….Ami decided that she must have left her books in her locker. "They better be in my locker or I know a certain blonde haired girl that will feel my wraith."

Then, Ami stayed up all night redoing her homework from memory.

At the same time in the Nagaverse holding cells....

Rei sat in her cell smiling like a Cheshire cat. Ami would never find her homework. Who would guess that a simple shrine priestess such as herself would be capable of burning Ami's homework?

The ritual fire didn't result in seeing any evil creatures but the glow of burnt homework was satisfactory enough.

"Rei, why are you here?"

Rei had been stopped from her silent musing when Marmoru started to listen to her. "That man captured me from my temple. Darien, do you think they will ever let us go?(fake tear added) I am so scared.(another fake tear added)" That had to be over the top. If he believed that he deserved everything that she wanted to do to him.

"Don't panic. I will think of something to save you, Rei." Darien did not have any plan but he knew that Usagi's temper might be the key to getting both of them out of there. "I will protect you, Rei."

Rei considered his offer. "Your will?" Rei looked down the darkened hallway with several low lit lights flickering on and off. "It will be dark, soon. What will they do with us in the dark?" Rei turned away from the door.

"Don't worry. Please don't cry."

"It is not that. Usagi. Usagi has never been evil. I tried to talk to her but I was locked up." Rei covers her face. "I saw them putting a spell on her. She was acting so strange after that. We have to save her or we could be next."

Marmoru wanted to believe Rei but he did hurt Serena. His heart hurt at the fact that he had hurt her. If Serena had been an innocent, he had been wrong to kidnap her. "How do we break the spell?"

"Keep her away from anyone in the Nagaverse. I know you don't know her but you have to help me. I beg of you help Usagi."

"I will help her." Marmoru said as he thought of ways to kidnap her once again.

A little later in Queen Beryl's thrown room....

Usagi sat on Queen Beryl's thrown, "This will never work."

"It will work." Zoisite assures Serena of their plan.

"What if the Marmoru and I are not meant to be together? What if this time I have to find love elsewhere?"

"Usagi. Let him kidnap you, again." Nephrite added, "This time will be different."

"If he burns me, I am finding someone else. I don't care if he is supposed to be my true love."

Kunzite reassured her that they would have time to escape, "Jadeite will bring him to the thrown room, now. The three of us will provide the two of you ample time to escape."

Nephrite gives a cocky grin, "The plain will be perfect."

Usagi did not think the plan would be perfect. Darien had kidnapped her before. How could she trust him, again? Only minutes before Jedite pulled Marmoru out of his cell with the pretence of telling Marmoru that Usagi wanted to talk with him, alone. As soon as Marmoru entered the room Usagi dismissed her friends. "You may go. I will talk with this human." They bowed as if she was Beryl herself. "Very good."

"We live to serve."

Once they were gone, "Human, why do you detest me so?"

Marmoru took a few tentative steps forward. "You work for the Nagaverse. I can not let this continue."

Usagi gives him a disgusted look, "Oh?" She stands up only to take two steps in front of Beryl's thrown, "Tell me, Marmoru. As Tuxedo Mask how do you plan to take down the Nagaverse. I want to know." She takes one more step.

"You will never change will you?"

"Change, what? Your living arrangements? It appears I just did."

"That will be enough out of you." Marmoru grabs a hold of her arm.

"Unhand me human." Serena tries to act scared as he lifts her over his should to carry her away. "You will not get away with this human." Marmoru ran franticly though the halls looking for an escape only to find a glowing white light. He took the chance that it would lead somewhere. It did, it took him to the park where he was taken against his will by those Nagaverse trash.

After Usagi was kidnapped once again...

Once he saved Usagi, he could find a way to get Rei back to Earth. He promised himself he would think of a way to help her.

So, Usagi found herself tied up by Marmoru. She stared at him while he tried to think of ways to free her of the spell she was under.

He spent some time trying to figure out what she liked to do. But, most answers where the fallowing, "I don't like to be kidnapped. Let me go!"


	16. Kiss the Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 16: Kiss the Girl

* * *

Mamoru sat on the edge of his bed trying to think of what to do with the blonde beauty in the other room. Clearly, he had been wrong about her being evil. She had never used any of her so-called evil powers on him. Why hadn't he notice that? The answer came to him like a slap on the face, she didn't have evil powers.

What would he do with her? He needed to get her back to the innocent girl he knew that would yell at him after their little spats.

Usagi didn't want anything to do with him but she might talk to a friend. Who were her friends?

Think, Marmoru, Think.

Rei. Rei was her friend. Rei was also a captive of the Negaverse. Mamoru had no clue how to save Rei. Someone would have to save her.

The blue haired girl: Ami. He had found out that she was a Sailor Scout months ago. That had been one of the reasons he handed Usagi over to Ami in the first place. That didn't end with the best results. Ami could not even be trusted to dispose of Usagi.

Not only that but someone saved Usagi from certain doom. Ami could no long be trusted.

That one girl that always smelled like cookies and fresh baked goods had been seen at the arcade playing games with Usagi. How would he approach the girl? "Hello, I have your friend tied up could you try to remind her who she was before the Nagaverse brainwashed her? Thank you ever so much."

No.

Plan: B

Sailor Moon might have an idea. She might even know how to reverse the effects of the brainwashing.

He had been reluctant to ask for help from the blonde because of his crush on her. He could not think around her. Mamoru could not even ask her out. If that was the case, how would he ever talk to the woman of his dreams?

Mamoru decided Sailor Moon would know the best conclusion if he could find her. There was no way he could talk to Usagi's friends without sounding insane or go to jail.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

After, taking care of Usagi all day Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Mask. He went to the location where he saw Sailor Moon the most: the park.

Usagi sensed that he was gone then decided that she might need to fallow him. He had told her his plan in a desperate display to get her to understand that he was trying to help her.

Making a quick escape, Usagi fallowed him to the park.

"Sailor Moon I knew that you would be here." Tuxedo Mask said as his hope for saving Usagi increased.

"But, Tuxedo Mask, I don't understand. I sensed you, so I decided to investigate." He was running a little too fast too. She almost lost him several times. Usagi was so lucky that she had not fell flat on her face as she vaulted off of a picnic table in the process of fallowing him.

"I need your help. A girl has been brainwashed by the Nagaverse. Do you know how I can help her?"

Sailor Moon looked around then whispered, "Kiss her."

"Excuse me?" Tuxedo Mask had not known if someone as special as Usagi would except a kiss from him.

"That would shock her enough for the magic to stop working. Then, she may realize that she was brainwashed." Sailor Moon had always wanted to kiss him but Tuxedo Mask seemed to be out of her reach.

"What if it does not work?" Kiss Usagi? He didn't go around kissing girls for no reason. Sailor Moon had said it would work.

"I will think of something." That plan would work, just not the way he wanted.

Usagi raced back to Mamoru's place to tie herself up. It had not taken long for Mamoru to come home.

-sheistheonesailormoon sheistheonesailormoon-

He stared right at her then kissed her right on the lips. "Eeep! Mamoru why did you kiss me?" Usagi tried to get out of the ropes that she had just tied.

"Did you feel anything in that kiss?" He felt something electric pass through his body as their lips touching in that quick kiss. All he wanted to do was kiss her one more time.

"Only, that I am majorly creeped out by you." She tried to think of why she told him that that would work. "How did I get here? Why am I tied up?" Why had she want him to kiss her, again?


	17. New Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I have had writer's block for this story. I don't know how long it has been since I have last posted.

* * *

Chapter 17: New Plan

* * *

"Let me go!" Serena yelled at him. She liked staying with Mamoru but she had a home. Her parents would be worried about her. How many days could she honestly say that she was at a friend's home?

Mamoru stormed into the kitchen to rethink his situation. Usagi was not going anywhere. He had her tied up. If he let her go she would kill everyone in Tokyo. He didn't want to have her in his home but there was no where to put her. "I will let you go if you promise to not get in the way of mine and Sailor Moon's love."

Love? Huh? When did that happen? It was only kiss. He might want to be her Romeo but she was not going to drink poison for him. Mamoru could have Sailor Moon: that little hussy … wait … she was Sailor Moon. "No. I will escape but I still plan to kill Sailor Moon."

"Since when?" Kill Sailor Moon? Yes, that little whore had been trying to distract him with her cute little school uniform. How could he be so distracted? Serena had bumped into him for one purpose: to keep him away from loving Sailor Moon.

Usagi had not been tied down to a chair, her hands where the only things that were tied. "I am the villain. Villains ruin the plans of others. I will rid the world of truth and love. I will corrupt what is right and triumph over what is good."

"How are you planning to defeat us?" Mamoru opened a drawer under the kitchen counter pulling out a butcher knife. He sat the knife on the counter.

"I have not formed a plan. Why do you have to be so mean?" How dare he? He should care for her. Sailor Moon sat in his living room the entire time. Couldn't he tell?

His eyes focused on the butcher knife as he picked it up. "You have all those demons at your disposal. I know you will use them."

"Demons. Yeah." She tightens her hands into fists. "If you are so smart why not tell me what I am going to do? Look at me!"

Mamoru walked in from the kitchen with a butcher knife behind his back. "I am looking."

She noticed that those eyes didn't hold love for her. She didn't understand why someone so meant for her would have those eyes. "But, you don't see the real me."

He marched over to her then pulled her long blonde hair. As he did so her body twisted. He took out a knife then dropped it to the ground. A rose formed in his hand. With a single motion, he held the rose up high. "No, Mamoru. Please, I will live for truth and love. Don't do this. I didn't mean it."

The rose dropped from his hand. The petals fell off of the rose then disappeared into thin air. He felt to his knees. Usagi held onto him. "Don't cry, Mamoru. If you love Sailor Moon I will help you. I will help you. Please, don't cry. Stop shaking. Just, stop shaking."

Mamoru stared at the floor as Usagi lifted up his chin for him to see her face. "Don't look at me."

"I will help you. With Beryl gone, the Generals have no one to lead them. They believe that Tukedo Mask and Sailor Moon belong together."

Those delicate hands of her's were touching his face. "Usagi, how are you free?"

"I can free myself. I wanted to be near you. I could have escaped but I wanted to see you. I know, you don't care about me but I will do what I can to help you. I will prove that I can be a supportive friend." Usagi wanted to yell at him. She wanted to tell him that she was Sailor Moon, again. However, she knew he would not believe her. He had not believed her in the past. Why now?

"I can't let the Nagaverse win." Mamoru informed her. She needed to know what he expected of her. The Negaverse could never be allowed to win.

Usagi jumped up putting her arm up making a peace sign. "I will devote my life to making your fight against the Negaverse my own." Then, she gave a crazy laugh that scared him to the bone. "On my honor, I will devote myself to your cause. Maybe, the Nagaverse rue the day it was formed. We will bring truth and love to as many as we can. Yeah!"

Mamoru stared, half shocked. Didn't she need him in the room any longer? What was all the theatrics for anyway?

"You will find your lady love. Oh, I can see it, now." She twirled around making yet another peace sign in the air with two fingers held in front of her eyes. "I know, Sailor Moon does that. I will be keeping an eye out for her. She will know your love for her."

Mamoru hadn't known what to do with the insane Usagi. She had apparently switched teams. He wanted to tell her that he didn't need her help but she was now prancing around declaring his love for Sailor Moon. What had he done to deserve her new found vigor? Who would help him from the insane matchmaker?

* * *

Wow, that took a long time to write! Just kidding.

I don't know if I was going to write more but I did.


	18. Some Time in the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon.

* * *

Chapter 18: Some Time in the Future

* * *

Usagi decided that it was best to tell her parents that she was having a hard time in school. They decided after seeing her so depressed after a few weeks they would get her in counseling.

It helped her grades so much that her family started to pay more attention to her. The counselor also suggested that she might be dehydrated because of all the running she was doing each day. Maybe, that was why she could not remember things in school.

She had always shown signs of fatigue in school, which lead them to believe that she needed more sleep. Whenever anyone was attacked, it was after school. With all of the Generals's help, she would not have to go to every random attack.

Over time, the counselor was able to get over the hope that a boy at school would ever love her. At first, Usagi would cry when she talked about the boy but she had not acknowledged that she loved him.

What made everything worse was the fact that Sailor Moon was getting nowhere with Mameru. He wanted the princess not Sailor Moon. It turned out that everyone wanted the princess except for Usagi.

Mamoru still had not trusted her but she tried not to care. She acted as if he were trying to be her friend all along. Even through her suffering she would pretend to not care about the Nagaverse or turning evil. She decided all on her own that turning evil would not help her get over him.

In her heart, she knew what she needed to become the queen some day. How? Well, that was a mystery.

Growing up was hard for her to do. She was always a little girl in her mind. Even her brother acted more mature than she did in any given day. In spite of herself, she grew up. Her life fighting evil forced her to accept her role as a crime-fighting hero.

It took a year for her to know that she could not run away from her problems. Ami was friends with her friends. What Ami had done to Usagi would not go away.

Ami was not going anywhere. Usagi accepted that fact less gracefully than most.

She was felt the pain of what happened to her every time she talked with her friends. They knew about her having superpowers but they still had not known about her being Sailor Moon. Luna kept nagging her to tell them but Luna knew that pain of them finding out about her was too great.

Soon, she decided to emerge herself with activities with her friends. Usagi tried to act normal for everyone but they were still waiting for her to mess up: except for Rei.

Usagi would talk to Maromu more as an alley than a friend. She appeared more content than happy around her friends.

Rei wanted the old Usagi to come back but it was not going to happen. There was no going back to her old life.

If she were evil, she would have tried to make the scouts believe that she was good. However, it would not have taken a long time. Being a naturally happy person would have sucked them into her world quite easily without much thought. Well, if she were evil she would have had a plan.

Rei who shared her secrets had quickly become her confidant. She knew Usagi's deepest darkest secrets. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"The generals are having me over to talk about possible strategies for the newest monster." Usagi sighed wanting to talk about matters that are more personal with them. They wanted her to be their princess but she had no clue where to start.

"Have you given any thought about your future. You know that someday you will be Queen. Everyone will find out about you."

"Some day. Rei, I would love to be queen. I want a boy friend. One day, I want children but how can that be? I am not that little girl that though about being a princess with her prince."

"I know that. We have talked about that so many times."

"I want a prince. I want a fairytale life but I feel like the fairytale is being thrown at me."

They both felt that way. Rei was stuck being a shrine Miko with her own shrine. Usagi was stuck with a known but the small details unknown destiny. One day, each would have to live in Crystal Tokyo.

How? They both had no clue.

* * *

I have not updated in a long time. I am sorry to ask but I need some ideas on how to continue.

As of now, I do not have a clue how to continue. Any ideas you have are awesome to me.


End file.
